De simples gestes
by Luprizarts
Summary: Quand les barrières tombent d'elles-mêmes, Jack et Sam n'ont pas d'autres choix que de se laisser aller.
1. Chapter 1

Sam était dans son labo depuis maintenant plus de cinq heures. Elle essayait de finir ses recherches sur l'arme découverte sur Dakara, elle savait que cette dernière allait bientôt être détruite, et on lui avait demandé de faire des recherche pour s'assurer que lors de l'explosion de l'arme, il n'y aurait aucun danger pour les jaffas présent. Seulement son esprit avait énormément de mal à rester concentré. En effet, elle ne cessait de repenser à tout ce qui s'était passé récemment. Son père était mort, elle s'était séparer de Pete, Daniel avait déchu de sa deuxième ascension et Le Général lui avait promis d'être toujours là pour elle...

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, interrompant par la même occasion le fil de ses pensées.

-Entrez.

-Carter.

-Mon Général.

-J'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda Jack.

-Non, non Monsieur, et puis pour être franche avec vous, je crois que je n'arriverai pas à finir mes recherches aujourd'hui. Lui répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

-Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous dessus ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Bien trop longtemps Monsieur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est pourquoi je suis venu vous inviter à manger un bout avec nous. Jack pointa Daniel et Teal'c du doigt dans son dos.

Daniel fit un rapide coucou de la main et Teal'c hocha la tête vers le bas pour la saluer.

-Je vous suis mon Général, laissez moi seulement le temps de finir ce paragraphe, j'en ai pour deux minutes. À peine avait-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle tapait frénétiquement sur son clavier d'ordinateur afin d'inscrire les dernières informations qu'elle avait trouvé.

-Et voilà, c'est fait mon Général. Dit-elle en refermant son écran.

-Vous savez, nous n'étions pas à une minute près… Je plains ce pauvre ordinateur, vous lui faites souvent subir ce genre d'engouement ? Plaisanta Jack.

-Ne vous en faites pas mon Général, il est habitué et il m'arrive parfois d'être beaucoup plus douce avec lui. Lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, Carter.

Leurs yeux restèrent accrochés quelques secondes, juste le temps nécessaire pour échanger une même pensée. Jack espéré pouvoir un jour goûter à cette douceur et Sam se laissa rêver qu'un jour peut-être elle lui montrera son côté plus tendre.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au mess en silence, Teal'c et Daniel ouvraient la marche et Sam et Jack la refermaient derrière eux. Une fois arrivés, ils remplirent leur plateau et allèrent s'asseoir à leur table habituelle. Sam s'assit en face de Jack et à côté de Daniel, tandis que Teal'c s'installer à la gauche du général.

-Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi, je suis épuisé, si seulement nous connaissions suffisamment le Général de la base… Nous pourrions lui demandait de prendre quelques jours de vacances, ça pourrait être bien… À la fin de sa phrase, Daniel avait appuyé son regard vers Jack.

-Vous revenez tout juste de votre deuxième ascension, moi, je crois que vous avez eu votre quota de vacances, non ?

Un sourire vient se dessiner sur le visage de Sam après avoir entendu la réponse du Général, ce qui entraîna le regard de ce dernier vers elle. Il aimait tant la voir comme ça.

-C'est quand même un peu grâce à moi que nous avons vaincu Anubis. Se plaignit Daniel.

-C'est grâce à Oma Desala, vous voulez dire Daniel Jackson. Intervient Teal'c.

-Peut-être, mais c'est grâce à moi qu'elle a enfin agis. Râla Daniel.

-Oui, oui, nous vous devons tous beaucoup, on sait... Jack leva les yeux au ciel en disant cela. Bon, je vous invite une semaine dans mon chalet, voilà ma proposition de vacances. C'est soit ça, soit on reste tous ici.

-Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas juste… Moi, je voulais avoir des vraies vacances... Avec vous, ce n'est pas pareil, on se voit tous les jours !

-De toute façon, ce n'est pas négociable, vous risqueriez de trouver un nouveau joujou qui nous poussera tous à revenir à la base avant la fin de la semaine !

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Bien sûr que si !

-Bien sûr que non !

-Si !

-Non !

-Daniel…

-Jack...

-Moi, je suis d'accord pour cette semaine de vacances Monsieur. Dis Sam en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle. Jack affichait un sourire plus que satisfait, Daniel avait la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction et Teal'c avait levé un sourcil lourd de sens.

-Sam tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Daniel en lui posant une main sur le front.

-Oui très bien Daniel merci. Se dégageant de sa main, elle lança un regard à Jack et ce dernier était visiblement ravi qu'elle accepte son invitation.

-Très bien donc fin de la discussion, on part dans une semaine pour le Minnesota. S'exclama fièrement Jack.

-Teal'c dites quelque chose, vous êtes d'accord avec ça vous ? Demanda Daniel en se tournant vers ce dernier.

-Je serai très heureux de passer un peu de temps hors de cette base Daniel Jackson.

-Bon et bien puisque que ça va à tout le monde. Jack avait du mal à détacher son regard de son second.

-J'ai compris, je capitule, de toute façon ça sera forcément mieux que de rester ici.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement, laissant place à la bonne humeur autour de la table. Ce fut Teal'c qui partit en premier faire son Kelno'reem, puis Daniel le suivit peu de temps après laissant derrière lui les deux militaires.

Il n'avait pas encore était seul tous les deux depuis la mort de Jacob. Malgré l'ambiance légère laissée par ce repas, une gêne vint s'installer entre eux. Sous la table, les pieds de Jack rentrèrent en contact avec ceux de Sam, ce qui eut pour effet de leur faire lever la tête au même moment. Ce fut Sam la plus gêné qui détourna la tête en premier, mais aucun des deux n'échangea un mot sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. De plus, aucun des deux ne retira ses pieds, comme s'ils voulaient garder ce contact pour eux encore un peu.

-Je voulais vous demander quelque chose. Jack avait presque murmurait cette phrase, mais Sam avait tout de même réussit à l'entendre.

-Allez-y mon Général. Elle le poussa à continuer avec un sourire d'encouragement.

-Vous faites quelque chose ce week-end ? Le regard de Jack se perdit dans le fond de son assiette vide.

-Non, je n'ai rien de prévu, pourquoi ? Demanda Sam.

-Je me suis dit… C'est juste une idée comme ça… Qu'on aurait pu partir un peu plus tôt… Avant que Teal'c et Daniel nous rejoignent… Enfin peut-être pas terrible comme idée… Mais…

-Pourquoi pas, oui. L'interrompu Sam avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se discréditer complètement. Lorsque Jack eu le courage de la regarder dans les yeux, ses joues se tintèrent de rouge.

-Vraiment ? Enfin… Je veux dire… Super, je viendrais vous chercher chez vous samedi matin alors, si ça vous va ? Les yeux de Jack brillaient d'une lueur pleine d'espoir.

-Très bien oui. Est-ce que je dois apporter quelque chose mon Général ?

-Vous, dit-il un peu précipitamment, seulement vous.

Elle étouffa un rire devant son impatience. Puis finalement elle retira les pieds nichés entre ceux de Jack. Le général de la base, remit une expression un peu plus neutre sur son visage lorsqu'elle se leva.

-Dans ce cas, je vais aller finir le plus rapidement possibles mes recherches Monsieur.

Il hocha la tête pour acquiescer, elle lui sourit et sortit du mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Le reste de la semaine s'était écoulé assez vite, Sam avait rendu son rapport sur les recherches de l'arme de Dakara. Daniel avait rattrapé une bonne partie des traductions qui l'attendaient depuis son ascension, Teal'c avait effectué de nombreux retours entre la Terre et la base Jaffa. Quant à Jack, ce dernier, croulait sous de nombreuses piles de papier à signer, et enchaînait rendez-vous sur rendez-vous avec les membres de l'État-major, afin d'établir les nouveaux objectifs du projet porte des étoiles maintenant qu'Anubis était bel et bien mort.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe SG1 ne s'étaient donc vraiment pas beaucoup vu ces derniers jours. Cependant, deux d'entre eux avaient réussi à mettre en place un petit jeu, celui-ci consistait à ce que l'un des deux protagonistes laisse derrière lui une trace de son passage, afin que le complice la retrouve, tout ceci bien sûr sans que personne d'autre ne le remarque.

***Flash-Back***

Cela avait commencé par quelques phrases posées sur le papier que Sam avait retrouvé dans son labo. Le message était annoté sur la première feuille de son bloc de post-it.

_* J'étais venu avec l'espoir de vous voir… Peut-être la prochaine fois, aurai-je plus de chance…J.*_

Sam fut tout d'abord surprise, se demandant s'il était réellement possible que la personne qui lui ait laisser ce message soit bien le Générale. Puis une fois la surprise passé, ce fut un frisson de plaisir qui la saisit. Cela ne pouvait être que lui, personne d'autre ne venait jusqu'à son labo avec pour seul but de la voir. Alors c'était avec un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension qu'elle avait placé un deuxième post-it dans un rapport lui étant destiné.

_* Promis la prochaine fois, je ferai l'effort d'être présente… Quitte à ne pas sortir de mon labo de la semaine… S.*_

Quand Jack eut ouvert le dossier dans lequel le message était inscrit, il fut ravi de voir qu'elle avait répondu et qu'elle acceptait de jouer à son petit jeu. La première fois qu'il avait osé lui laisser ses pensées sur papier, il avait eu peur qu'elle se bloque. Après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait vécu ces derniers temps, cela n'aurait rien eu d'étonnant. Pourtant, elle semblait réceptive à toutes les attentions que le Générale avait envers elle.

Alors que Jack sortait de la douche, il avait eu l'audace de glisser son mot dans le casier de son second. Il avait attendu qu'il n'y ait plus personne de présent dans les vestiaires, afin de ne pas se faire repérer.

Le besoin de se sentir propre après une longue journée de travail avait tout de même fini par faire sortir Sam de son labo. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son casier, la feuille s'envola, et elle eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'une personne entre dans la pièce. Elle mit le bout de papier dans sa poche, prit les affaires dont elle avait besoin et alla se fondre dans une cabine de douche. Elle déplia alors, avec le plus de précaution possible, le mot.

_* Carter… De vous à moi, je préférerais nettement vous voir ailleurs que dans votre labo… Vous êtes libre à 19h ? Un repas au mess avec moi? J.*_

Cette fois, elle en était sûre, c'était bien avec le Général qu'elle échangeait. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était 18h30, elle allait devoir faire vite, mais tout était encore possible. Sa douche ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps, l'entraînement militaire aidant. Cependant, elle se permit de perdre quelques minutes à la retouche de son maquillage, soit un léger trait d'e-liner et un peu de mascara. Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre, celle-ci affichait 18h55, elle allait devoir marcher vite sans éveiller le soupçon chez les autres soldats.

La réunion de Jack ne semblait pas vouloir en finir. Ses yeux n'arrêtèrent pas de faire des allers-retours entre les aiguilles du cadran sur son poignet et sur les personnes présente autour de la table. Son pied gauche s'agitant sans cesse sous son fauteuil. Il était impatient de savoir si son second avait bien reçu son mot. Il attendit encore dix minutes puis décréta la fin de cette assemblée, prétextant qu'ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de repos et qu'ils y verraient plus clair demain.

Quand Jack arriva avec cinq minutes de retard au mess, il fut étonné de voir son second encore devant les portes. Cette dernière était dos à lui et ne le vit donc pas arriver. Elle semblait occupée, mais il ne pouvait pas voir exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

-Carter…

-Mon Général ? Surprise, elle sursauta et mit rapidement les mains dans sa poche, lâchant par la même occasion ce qu'elle cachait dans ces dernières.

Jack passa devant elle et lui ouvrit la porte la laissant passer par la suite.

-Je vois que vous avez eu mon message. Fit Jack en lui envoyant un clin d'œil.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Sam en repensant à l'endroit où elle avait trouvé son dernier mot.

Depuis la mort d'Anubis, le personnel militaire était moins présent, beaucoup d'entre eux avait demandé la permission de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec leur famille. C'est pourquoi Jack et Sam n'eurent pas à faire la queue au self. Sam était un peu nerveuse, elle ne savait pas quelle attitude avoir avec le Général, ce dernier semblait de moins en moins enclin à laisser leurs sentiments de côté.

Une fois de plus Jack s'assit en face de Sam.

-J'ai reçu votre rapport sur l'arme de Dakara, vous n'avez donc plus aucune excuse pour samedi. Introduit Jack.

-En effet, mon Général. Affirma rapidement Sam. Cette dernière avait vraiment du mal à aligner plus de deux mots et reprenez même l'expression favorite de Teal'c.

-On peut toujours annuler si vous le souhaitez… Jack lui laissait encore une porte de sortie.

-Non ! Non, mon Générale, se reprit-elle. N'annulez rien, je ne vous ferez jamais faux bon. Elle semblait enfin avoir retrouvé son flux de paroles.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux avant de s'attaquer à leur repas. Jack glissa ses jambes entre celles de son major, cette dernière le senti et lança un coup d'œil au Général. Il ne laissait rien paraître dans ses gestes, il semblait totalement détendu comme si de rien n'était, mais elle put tout de même distinguer un sourire sur le visage de Jack.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de contact, mais elle sentit nettement la différence avec la première fois, cette fois-ci il l'avait fait exprès.

C'est le moment que Daniel choisit pour faire son apparition dans le self, il aperçut les deux militaires, prit une pomme et vint les rejoindre. Ces deux derniers n'avaient pas vu l'archéologue venir à eux, trop absorber dans leurs sensations. Daniel s'assit lourdement sur la chaise à côté de Jack.

Légèrement confuse Sam resserra ses jambes, ce qui eut pour effet de faire réagir Jack. Tous deux tournèrent la tête vers Daniel, puis se regardèrent gênés. Sam desserra l'emprise qu'elle avait sur les jambes de Jack.

-Salut vous deux, qu'est-ce que vous faites? S'exclama Daniel.

-On dîne, on mange, on casse la croûte, on se restaure, on se cale une dent... Enfin, vous avez compris quoi. Énuméra Jack avec sarcasme.

Son second eu un mal fou à cacher son rire. Elle adorait quand il se mettait à faire de l'humour ainsi, et ça flattait l'ego de Jack de voir que ses blagues avait autant d'effet sur Sam.

-Oui enfin, là n'était pas ma question… Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce que vous faites là… Tous les deux… Je pensais que vous étiez débordé de travail. Dit Daniel en croquant dans sa pomme.

-Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on doit se laisser mourir de faim. Et puis accompagné, c'est toujours plus agréable. Répliqua le Général en observant son major.

-Et vous Daniel ? Vous en êtes où dans vos traductions, ça avance ? Interrogea Sam voulant changer de sujet.

-Oui, j'ai rattrapé une bonne partie de mon retard, ça faisait vraiment longtemps que je ne m'étais plus penché sur elles, entre les attaques d'Anubis à contrer et mon ascension, j'en avais presque oublié la décoration de mon bureau. Vous auriez vu la tonne de papiers à trier et le nombre d'objets à archiver… Daniel continua son monologue pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais ça faisait un moment que Jack et Sam avait décroché. Ces derniers plongeaient régulièrement leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Subtilement, Sam glissa sa main dans la poche de son treillis pour la ressortir aussitôt, après. Elle la posa par la suite sur la table très près du plateau du Général. Ce dernier avait vu son manège et c'est le sourcil haut qu'il attendait les futurs gestes de Sam.

-Les vacances vont être plus que nécessaire dans votre cas Daniel. Sur ce désolé de vous abandonner, mais je vais aller me coucher.

Elle s'était levée en même temps qu'elle avait parlé et c'est dans un geste assez vif qu'elle tendit son bras vers Jack. Celui-ci avait anticipé ses mouvements et il avait parcouru les quelques centimètres qui le séparait de la main de Sam. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle déposa, dans sa paume, le petit bout de papier lui étant destiné, effleurant par la même occasion ses doigts. Un frisson leur parcouru le corps et ils finirent tout de même par reprendre un semblant de normalité.

Daniel crut voir quelque chose passer entre ces deux-là, mais il n'y fit pas plus attention. La fatigue lui faisait certainement voir des choses qui n'étaient pas.

-Bonne nuit Daniel… Mon Général, un dernier échange de regard puis elle partit.

Jack se leva à son tour et se tourna vers Daniel.

-Je vais la suivre… Enfin, je vais aller dormir quoi… Daniel.

-Jack. Répondit l'archéologue.

Daniel resta donc seul dans la cafétéria, se demandant s'il les avait fait fuir, et finalement décida de suivre leur exemple. La nuit leur serait bénéfique à tous.


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois rentré dans ses quartiers, il s'assit sur le lit et regarda le petit bout de papier présent dans sa main. Jack se dit qu'elle devenait de plus en plus espiègle, oser lui donner son message devant Daniel, elle n'y avait pas été de main morte. L'archéologue toujours suspicieux avait pour une fois fait mouche devant leur démonstration. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance.

Jack finit par déplier le papier, dévoilant par la suite le message caché en son intérieur.

_* Dois-je comprendre que vous préféreriez me voir dans les vestiaires, étant donné l'endroit où vous avez laissé votre dernière note ?... S.*_

Alors là, Jack ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle réponse, une telle audace. Il se coucha, l'esprit divaguant sur les échanges qu'il venait d'avoir avec son second. Il se dit qu'elle ne perdait rien pour attendre, si elle voulait rentrer dans ce jeu-là, elle ne savait pas à qui elle s'attaquer.

C'est donc sous la porte de ses quartiers que Sam trouva la suite de leur conversation.

_* Suis-je vraiment si transparent ?... Et vous Carter, avez-vous un endroit où vous seriez susceptible de vouloir me voir ? J.*_

La tension était clairement montée d'un cran dans leurs échanges. Le temps entre ces derniers s'était également raccourci, l'impatience d'attendre la réponse de l'autre devenait plus en plus dense.

En chemin pour aller déjeuner au mess, elle avait croisé son supérieur qui sortait de celui-ci.

-Carter… Salua Jack avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Mon Générale… Avait-elle répondu avec ce même sourire.

Profitant d'un bref rapprochement de leurs corps, elle avait glissé son mot dans une des poches de Jack, lui souhaitant par la même occasion une bonne journée.

-Oh, mais je suis sûr qu'elle sera bonne… Bonne journée à vous aussi Carter. Puis il partit lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Arrivé à son bureau, il ferma la porte, vérifia que personne ne soit présent dans la salle de briefing et découvrit le message inscrit sur la petite feuille.

_* J'ai bien peur que la liste ne soit trop longue Monsieur… Il va me falloir plus de papier pour tous les répertorier… S.*_

Un sourire vient feindre sur son visage, et il remarqua que depuis qu'il avait initié ce petit jeu, il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne rien laisser paraître de ces émotions. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de son bureau, lui signifiant qu'il devait tout de même reprendre une expression plus digne d'un militaire. Walter entra dans la pièce après y avoir était invité.

-Mon Générale, voici les documents que le président à envoyer. Il les attend pour la fin de la semaine.

-Oui, oui, très bien, posez les là, je m'en occupe dès que j'ai fini ceux là, dit-il en désignant une autre pile de documents qui l'attendait.

Walter déposa donc les papiers sur le bureau de son supérieur et ébaucha un mouvement pour partir avant d'être retenu par Jack.

-Si vous pouviez donner ceci à Carter en main propre, ça serait parfait. Déclara le Général.

Il avait griffonné sa réponse sur un papier non-officiel qui trainait sur la table. Il le tendit à Harriman.

-Bien sûr mon Général, j'y vais de ce pas. S'engagea le sergent-chef en récupérant la feuille devant lui.

Sam avait été étonné de recevoir la missive de Jack par la main de Walter. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Une fois le messager parti, elle lut le mot noté par son supérieur.

_* Inexorablement insatisfaite donc… Vous n'êtes pas prête pour ça Carter… J.*_

Alors, qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait réussir à lui faire passer son message. Teal'c entra dans son labo.

-Colonel Carter, ravi de vous revoir. S'annonça le Jaffa.

-Teal'c ! Vous êtes de retour. S'exclama Sam.

-En effet. Dit-il en inclinant la tête vers le bas.

Sam sourit face aux langages habituels du jaffa.

-Je suis venu vous saluer avant le briefing avec le Général O'Neill. Déclara Teal'c.

Heureusement que son ami était venu la voir, car cela lui était totalement sortie de la tête. Toutes ces correspondances avec Jack, lui faisaient oublier le plus important, elle devait vraiment se recentrer.

Ils prirent donc tous les deux la direction de la salle de briefing. Arrivés sur place, ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle, attendant que Daniel et Jack les rejoignent. Le premier arriva avec cinq minutes de retard tandis que le Générale se faisait toujours attendre.

Il finit tout de même par sortir de son bureau.

-Dites, serait-ce moi que vous attendiez ? Dit-il d'un ton enjoué. Teal'c ! Vous voilà de retour parmi nous, alors dites-nous comment ça se passe sur Jaffa Land ?

-Jaffa Land ? Questionna Teal'c en haussant son sourcil.

-Je crois Teal'c, que Jack veux parler de Dakara. Marmonna Daniel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jack hocha la tête pour confirmer l'affirmation de l'archéologue. Sam, qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, essaya de rester la plus neutre possible suite à la dernière résolution prise plus tôt, soit plus de concentration.

-Oh, eh bien, pour le moment, le conseil Jaffa se réunit. Dit simplement Teal'c. Plusieurs des anciens primats des Goa'uld souhaitent prendre le commandement de la nouvelle nation de jaffa libre.

Daniel et Teal'c firent à eux seuls, une bonne partie du briefing. Jack se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête de temps en temps pour faire bonne mesure, même si son esprit et ses yeux ne cessèrent de glisser vers Sam. Celle-ci avait également énormément de mal à rester accrochée aux paroles de ces deux amies. Elle pouvait sentir le genou du Générale tout près du sien sous la table ainsi que les regards très peu discrets de son supérieur.

Une fois, la conversation finit entre l'archéologue et le jaffa, Jack en profita pour écourter leur réunion. Daniel et Teal'c partirent chacun de leur côté.

Quand Sam voulu se lever, Jack posa une main sur son bras.

-Carter.

Elle leva un regard surpris vers son supérieur.

-Mon Générale ?

-Je sais qu'il doit vous rester pleins d'expériences scientifiques, follement amusantes à effectuer, mais j'aurai besoin d'un service. La sollicita Jack les yeux droits dans les yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

La main de Jack était toujours posée sur le bras de Sam. Elle la regarda un instant puis sentit une douce chaleur émaner de ce toucher. En y repensant cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu autant d'échange physique avec son supérieur. Peut-être avait-elle fait le bon choix en quittant Pete, peut-être avaient-ils encore une chance. Elle avait su par Daniel, que Kerry ne faisait plus partie de l'équation, apparemment elle se serait retirer suite à une visite impromptue d'une certaine subordonnée chez son supérieur.

Jack la regarda, elle semblait un peu perdue dans ses pensées depuis sa dernière réplique. Il caressa doucement son bras avec son pouce pour la faire réagir. Sentant le mouvement de son supérieur, Sam reprit une contenance plus présente et l'invita à continuer d'un simple hochement de tête. Il l'entraîna dans son bureau et lui montra la pile de papier posé sur son secrétaire.

-Voilà, Walter m'a apporté une tonne de documents que je dois rendre au président avant vendredi et… Il essaya de prendre la température en lui lançant de brefs regards… J'ai peur qu'avec toutes les réunions que j'ai eues en début de semaine, je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de vous demander votre aide...

-Pas de problème Monsieur. Mettons-nous au travail, peut être aurons-nous finis avant ce soir. Sourit Sam.

Jack pris place dans son fauteuil et elle s'assit en face de lui. Ils prirent chacun une pile, Sam devait remplir les documents puis les passés au Générale pour qu'il les signe. Leur méthode était plutôt efficace. En effet, les papiers se succédaient les uns après les autres, entraînant une nette réduction de la pile de documents.

Alors que Sam s'obstinait à ne pas jeter, ne serait-ce, qu'un coup d'œil vers son supérieur, de peur de perdre sa concentration, elle vit entrer un papier jaunâtre dans son champ de vision. Elle osa enfin décoller les yeux de ses dossiers pour observer le Générale. Celui-ci croisa son regard et repartit dans la lecture d'un rapport, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle reposa son attention sur le mot de Jack.

_* Je suis curieux de savoir si cette pièce faisait partie de votre check-list ?...*_

Le rouge monta immédiatement aux joues de Sam. C'était une chose que d'échanger ce genre de message quand il n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'elle, mais là elle devait faire face à son regard et assumer pleinement ses propos. L'enjeu n'était plus le même.

Elle prit la note, la retourna et inscrit sa réponse avant de la glisser vers lui.

Face à la réaction de son second, Jack avait été plus que satisfait, il adorait la faire rougir. Il attrapa le mot rédigé par Sam et le lu aussi tôt.

_* Si je vous répondais qu'elle en fait effectivement partie, que feriez-vous ?...*_

Sous l'impulsion de sa question, il eut envie de la toucher. Malheureusement le bureau, autour duquel ils travaillaient, ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir tendre ses jambes vers elle, et les vidéos de surveillance lui empêcher tout simplement d'avoir un contact trop direct. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de l'observer longuement.

Devant l'absence de réponse de la part du Générale, Sam leva les yeux vers lui. Il était en train de la contempler. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Sam crut apercevoir, aux fonds de ses yeux, de l'envie, et la chaleur qu'elle avait ressentis tout à l'heure dans son bras, se fit maintenant présente dans son bas-ventre.

Jack décrocha de leur conversation silencieuse le premier, il prit un nouveau post-it et à toute vitesse y inscrit ses désirs. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour le tendre à Sam.

_* J'ai plusieurs idées mais je ne sais pas jusqu'où vous êtes prête à aller… *_

Elle récupéra le mot, le lu et rougit de plus belle. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait chaud dans cette pièce, elle aurait bien aimé passer sa tête par une fenêtre pour respirer un peu d'air frais et reprendre ses esprits, mais voilà la base de Cheyenne Mountain était plongé sous plusieurs mètres de terre et l'idée de trouver une fenêtre ici été tout simplement risible.

Néanmoins, Sam était une militaire et elle savait répondre aux provocations, alors même s'il s'agissait du Général O'Neill, elle n'allait pas le laisser la déstabiliser ainsi sans riposter. Elle griffonna au dos du papier sa réplique et lui donna rapidement la petite feuille, avant de nicher son nez dans les papiers éparpillés devant elle. Si elle se dépêchait de finir de remplir les documents que le président attendait, elle pourrait sortir de cette pièce et qui sait peut-être se permettre d'aller rejoindre la surface pour un grand bol d'air frais.

Jack avait bien vu son petit manège et c'est avec un sourire au coin des lèvres qu'il attrapa la note de la jeune femme.

_* Je suis allée de mon labo à votre bureau, n'est-ce pas assez loin pour vous ?... Si je ne me trompe pas dans mes calculs, cela représente à peu près 100 mètres sans compter le trajet de l'ascenseur… Mais je suis prête à aller encore plus loin si vous le désirez… Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai déjà accepté de me joindre à vous pour les vacances ?...*_

Sam ne ressentait pas le besoin de rajouter Monsieur à la fin de chacune de ses phrases par écrit. De plus, le Générale ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion depuis le début, c'est que cela ne devait pas le gêner non plus.

Jack reconnaissait bien la répartie de son second. Si son côté scientifique faisait surface, c'était parce qu'elle perdait le contrôle de leur jeu et elle avait horreur de ça. Les chiffres étaient pour elle un moyen de rester plus terre-à-terre, ils étaient réconfortants.

_* Carter… Vous allez me donner mal à la tête avec tous vos calculs… Après tout, vous avez raison, je ne souhaite pas vous faire changer d'avis quant à votre visite dans mon chalet… Attendons avant de déclencher les hostilités… Après cette semaine de vacances, vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière…*_

C'est avec une lueur de défis que Jack donna son feuillet à Sam. Elle le saisit, parcourut les quelques lignes écrites par son supérieur, le fixa un moment dans les yeux et lui répondit.

_* J'ai un excellent remède contre le mal de tête, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas vous en faire profiter ici… Qui vous dit que je souhaiterais revenir en arrière ?... Méfiez-vous mon Générale, je pourrais vous surprendre sur bien des points…*_

Le mot passa de la main de Sam à celle de Jack, beaucoup plus hâtivement qu'au début de leur face-à-face, et la suite de l'échange fut aussi brève.

_* Oh, mais je n'en doute pas… Vous êtes déjà ma surprise quotidienne… Mais est-ce une menace Carter ? C'est vous qui devriez faire attention… Après tout, je ne suis pas un homme très compliqué et je pourrais vous prendre au mot, voir vous demander de m'en montrer d'avantage…*_

La dernière phrase du Générale, fit écho à Sam. Lors de son voyage dans le Prométhée, l'hallucination qu'elle avait eue de Jack, lui avait fait comprendre la même chose. Cette fois-là, elle avait décidé de suivre sa raison et non son cœur, elle se jura qu'on ne l'y reprendrait pas à deux fois. C'est pourquoi sans réfléchir, elle écrivit ces quelques mots.

_* Cela ne me fait nullement peur, je suis prête à tout avec vous.*_

L'honnêteté des mots employé par Sam, eut pour effet de stopper Jack dans sa provoque. Le jeu les avait entraînés à explorer une partie de leurs sentiments non révélés. Ils s'étaient enfin ouvert l'un à l'autre, et cela leur faisait un peu peur à tous les deux.

Jack regarda la pile de documents sur son bureau et décida qu'il pourrait en finir tout seul, son second l'avais suffisamment aidé, et vu où leurs propos les menaient, il devait prendre un peu de distance avant de se retrouver enfermé dans son chalet avec la jeune femme un week-end entier.

-Carter. Commença son supérieur.

S'étant habituée à leur conversation silencieuse, Sam fut surprise quand elle entendit son nom dans la bouche du Générale.

-Il se fait tard et je vous en ai déjà demandé beaucoup. Vous m'avez été d'une grande aide, mais vous devriez rentrer chez vous.

Sam hocha la tête un peu déçue de ne pas avoir eu de suite à son message. Elle se leva de son siège et Jack l'imita. Il fit le tour du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte avec elle. Juste avant qu'il ne pose une main sur la poignée de la porte, il se tourna vers son second.

-Prenez votre journée demain, vous l'avez mérité. Je viendrai vous chercher samedi matin à huit heures.

L'envie de la toucher était trop forte, et même si la coiffure de Sam était parfaite, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Ce contact, la fit frissonner et lui redonna confiance. Enlever toutes les barrières qu'ils avaient dressées entre eux, toutes ces années, aller leur demander un peu de temps, mais ils finiraient par y arriver.

Ils se sourirent, Jack lui fit un clin d'œil et il finit par ouvrir la porte.

-Passez une bonne soirée mon Générale, prononça Sam.

-Bonne nuit Carter, chuchota son supérieur à son oreille.

Elle rougit une fois de plus et c'est ainsi qu'elle sortit du bureau de son supérieur. Heureusement pour la jeune femme, elle ne croisa pas grand monde dans les couloirs. Sam passa par les vestiaires, récupéra ses affaires et rentra chez elle, l'esprit léger.

Jack finit de remplir et signé les derniers papiers qui traînaient devant lui et partit se coucher dans ses quartiers. Assis sur son lit, il jeta un regard vers la photo posé sur sa table de chevet. Un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains, souriait de toutes ses dents. Jack se dit qu'un nouvel avenir était en train de naître, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il s'endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, la zone 51 envoya un colis au SGC, contenant un E2PZ et une cassette vidéo. Le Générale appela Carter pour lui demandait de revenir à la base, et c'est avec tous les membres de l'équipe SG1 qu'ils visionnèrent l'enregistrement. Suite à cela, Jack confia à Sam, la mission d'aller faire ses bagages, ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle fut rentrée chez elle.

Le samedi matin à huit heures pétantes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la maison de Sam. Cette dernière s'était vêtue simplement, un jean et une marinière. Connaissant la durée du voyage, elle avait préféré la jouer confortable. Se doutant de la personne se cachant derrière la porte, elle alla ouvrir.

-Mon Générale. L'accueillit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Carter. Dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres. J'espère que vous avez fini de préparer vos affaires.

-Tout est prêt Monsieur, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

Il leva un sourcil, surpris.

-Nous ? Demanda Jack.

-Mes affaires et moi-même Monsieur. Répondit-elle heureuse de sa blague.

Elle revit sur le visage du militaire, la même expression que lorsqu'elle était passée chez lui un an plus tôt. Ce fameux jour où il avait pour la deuxième fois téléchargé la bibliothèque des anciens sa tête.

-Mouais… Allez, en route Miss humour. Il prit les bagages de Sam et les mit dans son quatre-quatre.

Sam referma la porte de chez elle, et monta dans le véhicule de son supérieur. En rentrant, elle sentit une odeur de viennoiseries qui la fit sourire de plus belle, le Générale ne serait jamais parti sans une petite collation.

Jack s'installa derrière le volant, observa furtivement sa copilote et démarra la voiture. Aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole. Il prit l'initiative d'allumer la radio et le son sortit des enceintes le temps de passer une chanson. Puis il se mit soudain à crépiter avant de s'éteindre complètement. Jack tenta de le rallumer en tapant un coup dessus, ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

-Laissez-moi faire Monsieur, ce genre d'appareil n'aime pas être maltraité. Confia la jeune femme.

Elle démonta la face avant du poste sous les yeux un peu anxieux de son supérieur. D'habitude, il n'avait aucun mal à la regarder bidouiller ses gadgets, mais là, il s'agissait de sa radio et la voire dans un tel état lui donnait un peu mal au cœur.

-Carter, je ne doute nullement de vos capacités à réparer ce poste, mais vous êtes sûr que vous avez besoin de le démonter autant ?

Sam le regarda et face à la tête qu'il faisait, ne put se retenir de rire.

-Je ne vous savais pas aussi matériel mon Générale.

-Ah ah, très drôle Carter, moquez-vous de moi si ça vous chante, mais si nous n'avons plus de radio, vous n'aurez plus d'excuse pour ne pas me parler. Lui avertit Jack.

-Je n'ai pas peur de vous parler Monsieur, mais si je n'ai rien à dire, je préfère me taire. Lui fit remarquer Sam.

Jack lui lança un bref regard avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la route.

-Vous avez un tournevis mon Générale ? Questionna, la scientifique.

-Juste derrière vous, il y a une caisse à outils, vous devriez trouver tout ce qu'il vous faut Carter.

Sam se détacha et se pencha au-dessus de son siège pour attraper les outils dont elle avait besoin. Jack, qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, avait énormément de mal à laisser son attention sur la route. Ces yeux faisaient des va-et-vient entre le rétroviseur, le pare-brise et les hanches de son second, qui étaient, selon lui, beaucoup trop prêt de sa tête.

-Carter, vous feriez mieux de vous rattacher… Je préférerai vous amener entière dans mon chalet.

-Monsieur, vous pilotez des vaisseaux spatiaux depuis plus de huit ans, et vous êtes au volant de votre propre véhicule, j'ai totalement confiance en vous et en vos réflexes pour nous éviter un accident. Répliqua-t-elle la tête toujours dans la caisse à outils.

-Ai-je besoin de préciser que lorsque je pilote un vaisseau, comme vous dites, votre postérieur ne se retrouve pas à cinq centimètres de ma tête.

Suite à cette réflexion, Sam se rassit prestement à sa place, et c'est le visage cramoisi, qu'elle se rattacha et répara la radio de son supérieur.

-Vous ne pouviez pas vous en empêcher n'est-ce pas ? Gémit Sam.

-M'empêcher de quoi ? S'exclama Jack surpris.

-C'est ça faites l'innocent. Soupira la jeune femme qui était toujours en train de bricoler le poste.

-L'innocent ? Répéta-t-il complètement décontenancé. Carter, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites !

-Pour changer… Souffla-t-elle.

-Carter ! S'emporta le Générale.

-Monsieur !

-Pour l'amour du ciel ! Je peux savoir ce que j'ai fait ou dit qui vous met dans un état pareil ? S'écria Jack.

Sam tourna la tête vers lui, elle croisa un instant le regard de son supérieur, mais ce dernier ayant besoin de voire la route, détourna la tête.

-Non. Finit-elle par dire.

-Non ? Fit, le militaire médusé.

Sam remonta le devant du poste radio, appuya sur le bouton « on » de l'appareil, et le son sortit des enceintes. Jack voulut éteindre la musique pour avoir une explication avec son second, mais Sam vu le coup venir et elle essaya de parer ses gestes. Leurs deux mains se retrouvèrent en même temps sur le bouton d'allumage et une étincelle sorti du poste, leur envoyant une petite décharge.

Ils retirèrent leur main d'un seul et même mouvement, Sam amena son doigt à sa bouche pour calmer la douleur tandis que Jack tenta de trouver un endroit pour garer le quatre-quatre. Une fois sur le bas-côté, il souffla un coup, se plaça face à Sam et lui pris la main qui avait reçu le coup de jus.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ce n'était qu'une petite décharge et ce n'était pas ma première. Murmura, la jeune femme.

-Il paraît que la première est toujours la plus dure.

Sam laissa échapper un rire, se souvenant de la fois où elle avait fait exploser le système solaire de Vorash et où son supérieur lui avait sorti la même blague.

-Je préfère nettement vous voir sourire Carter.

Jack entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Sam, et planta ses yeux chocolat dans les yeux bleus de son second. Cette dernière eut besoin de reprendre une inspiration, s'apercevant qu'elle était passée en apnée à partir du moment où sa main et celle du Générale ne faisait plus qu'une.

-Je suis désolé mon Générale, quand je suis embarrassé mon cerveau a toujours tendance à se court-circuiter, particulièrement quand vous en êtes l'auteur.

-Je sais.

-Comment ça vous savez ? J'en ai marre de vous entendre dire, je sais à tout bout de champ alors que moi, je ne sais pas du tout à quoi vous pensez ! Objecta, la scientifique.

-Ahhh ! Ca suffit Carter, ne recommencez pas ! Riposta, le militaire son index libre en l'air.

Sam baissa la tête et contempla la partie de leur corps encre lié. Elle sentait son cœur battre à vive allure. Le Générale avait déjà échangé quelques gestes tendre avec elle, mais c'était toujours lié à une mission qui avait raté et où l'un deux finissait entre la vie et la mort. Dans ces moments-là, aucun des deux n'osait envisager la possibilité, qu'un jour, un futur s'offrirait à eux.

-Carter, et si vous me faisiez part de ce qui se passe dans votre jolie tête blonde ?

Elle soupira et reporta son attention sur le visage de son supérieur. Sam se rendit compte que toutes ces années passées ensemble, les avaient changés, ils étaient devenus plus vieux, mais elle remarqua également que rien n'avait changé, leurs sentiments étaient resté les mêmes.

-Et si vous arrêtiez de réfléchir ? Proposa Jack, tendant sa main libre pour lui remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

-Vous n'auriez plus personnes avec qui vous prendre la tête du week-end, Monsieur. Plaisanta Sam.

-Je pourrais très bien m'y faire.

Il échangea avec elle.

-Quoi ?

-Miss humour est de retour à ce que je vois. Sourit Jack. Ça me va, je crois que je l'aime bien.

-Je crois que je l'aime bien aussi. Avoua la jeune femme.

Un ange passa dans l'habitacle de la voiture.

-Oui enfin que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, le roi des blagues ici, c'est moi. Affirma, le militaire.

-Tout roi a besoin d'une reine mon Générale. Revendiqua Sam.

-Faites-moi plaisir, laissons tomber les grades, appelez-moi Jack.

Elle approuva sa demande en hochant la tête. Jack tendit son bras sur le tableau de bord, récupéra le sachet de viennoiserie.

-Mangez un bout Carter, il nous reste encore pas mal de chemin à faire. Il reprit le volant et redémarra la voiture.

Sam saisit la poche, récupéra un croissant et mordit dedans à pleine dent.

-Vous en voulez un mon Générale ?

Elle présenta l'ouverture du sachet vers son supérieur.

-Carter qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

-Je sais. Elle fit une pause, mordit de nouveau dans son mets, puis enchaîna. Mais vous venez de m'appeler Carter.

Elle l'observa pour voir sa réaction. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

-Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, n'est-ce pas ?

-À qui le dites-vous. Alors, dans quelle viennoiserie souhaitez-vous croquer ? Demanda innocemment Sam.

Jack lui lança un coup d'œil, et constata qu'elle ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de toutes les perches qu'elle lui donner pour la faire rougir.

-Pourquoi pas dans la vôtre Samantha ? Proposa Jack beaucoup moins innocemment.

Quand elle entendit son prénom dans la bouche du Générale, elle eut soudainement très chaud.

-Pas question ! J'ai bien l'intention de finir ce croisant toute seule.

Elle engouffra ce qui lui restait du gâteau dans la bouche, sous les yeux plus que amusés de son supérieur, et ouvra sa fenêtre ayant besoin d'air frais.

-Définitivement incorrigible. Conclu Jack, et c'est de manière très puérile que Sam lui tira la langue.

Le militaire piocha dans la poche un pain aux raisins, avala sa première bouchée et remis la radio en marche. Pendant ce temps, Sam posa ses coudes sur la portière, abandonnant par la même occasion le poids de sa tête sur ses bras. Le paysage défilant sous ses yeux, l'air s'infiltrant dans ses cheveux, elle fut parcourue par un sentiment de légèreté. Elle s'endormit ainsi, l'esprit libre, la musique en fond sonore, et couverte par le regard de son supérieur.


	6. Chapter 6

Ce furent les gouttes de pluies, tombant sur la joue de Sam, qui la réveilla. Elle se redressa et observa le ciel, celui-ci s'était chargé de nuages sombres. Une averse était facile à prévoir et elle n'allait pas tarder à leur tomber dessus. Une vive douleur dans le cou la força à se masser la nuque. Elle remonta sa fenêtre et tourna la tête vers son supérieur.

Elle se rendit compte que le Générale avait disparu et qu'elle était seule dans le véhicule. Elle jeta un œil aux alentours, il s'était arrêté sur une aire d'autoroute. Se demandant l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, elle regarda sa montre. Les chiffres affichaient 13h. Elle avait donc dormi quatre heures.

La porte côté conducteur s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître Jack.

-Bien dormi Dorothée ?

-Je me suis fait surprendre par la pluie.

-Oui, j'ai bien peur qu'on n'ait pas d'autre choix que de rester immobile pour une escale, mais bon puisque vous êtes réveillé maintenant, ça veut dire qu'on va pouvoir en profiter pour manger un bout. Souris le militaire.

Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais continua à malaxer son cou endolori. Jack le remarqua, et indiqua d'un signe de tête l'endroit sensible.

-J'ai dû prendre une mauvaise posture en dormant et maintenant j'ai un peu mal à la nuque. Avoua Sam.

-Venez par là.

Sam se rapprocha de son supérieur, celui-ci lui fit signe de se tourner. À peine s'était-elle exécutée, qu'elle sentit les mains de Jack sur la base de son crâne. Elles étaient douces et fraîches, sûrement dues au fait d'avoir été dehors, cela lui fit un bien fou, contrastant parfaitement avec la chaleur qu'elle ressentait dans tout son corps. Les mains de Jack savaient exactement quoi faire pour dénouer les muscles tendus de la scientifique. Elle faillit échapper un gémissement de plaisir, tellement les gestes de son supérieur la soulageaient.

-Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Vous sembliez si paisible. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne vous avez pas vu aussi détendu. Répondit Jack concentré sur ses mouvements.

Elle tenta de tourner la tête vers lui, espérant voir l'expression qui était affichée sur son visage, mais à peine avait-elle esquissé sa rotation, qu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de son supérieur sur sa nuque. Elle se figea net, contractant par la même occasion les muscles que Jack s'efforcer de démêler.

-Détendez-vous Carter. Lui souffla le militaire au creux de l'oreille. Je ne vais pas vous manger.

Tandis que les doigts du Générale, commencaient à descendre dans le bas de son dos, son ventre se mit à gronder.

-J'ai bien peur d'avoir raison de me méfier de vous, mon Générale. Votre ventre vient de trahir vos véritables intentions.

-Oh, mais vous avez raison d'avoir peur. Dit-il en lui capturant les hanches. Parce que si je vous entends encore une fois m'appeler mon Générale, je vous jure que je ne fais qu'une bouchée de vous.

Il fit semblant de lui mordre l'épaule, avant de déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou, tandis que pendant ce temps-là, ses doigts se mirent à la chatouiller. Après avoir été parcouru d'un frisson suite au geste de son supérieur, Sam se mit à rire et tenta de se dégager, mais les membres de Jack l'empêcha de s'écarter de son corps. Ils n'avaient jamais eu cette proximité, les choses étaient en train de changer, ils se rapprochaient doucement, les barrières se baissaient d'elle-même.

-Très bien, Jack, allons manger. Proposa-t-elle.

Jack relâcha sa prise, sorti du véhicule et se couvrit la tête avec sa veste en cuir. Il fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière à Sam.

-Si madame veut bien se donner la peine. Il lui offrit une main pour l'aider à descendre.

Sam s'en saisit et descendit de la voiture. Jack la tira alors vers lui, pour qu'elle se blottisse sous la veste à son tour. La jeune femme passa un bras autour de la taille de son supérieur afin de tenir sous l'abri provisoire créé par le militaire. Ils foncèrent ainsi jusqu'au seul restaurant présent sur cette aire d'autoroute.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack laissa retomber sa veste. Sam voulut en profiter pour s'écarter de son supérieur, mais ce dernier vient à son tour enlacer le corps de la jeune femme, l'empêchant par la même occasion de s'enfuir. Un serveur s'approcha d'eux et les invita à le suivre. Une fois devant leur table, ils abandonnèrent leur position, perdant la chaleur corporelle de l'autre.

Une fois leur commande passée et les plats servis, ils se mirent à manger, gardant un esprit taquin, il ne fut pas rare de les voir échanger plusieurs regards complices, allant parfois jusqu'à partager un bref contact physique. Ils prirent un café, le temps d'attendre que la pluie se calme et ils repartirent une fois l'addition payer.

Sam prit le volant, permettant ainsi à son supérieur de se reposer un peu. Ils roulèrent encore plusieurs heures avant d'être forcés de s'arrêter face à l'impact de la tempête. Jack lui indiqua un petit chemin, les faisant sortir de l'autoroute, où il connaissait un hôtel qui leur permettrait d'être hébergés pour la nuit.

La jeune femme, gara le véhicule au plus près de l'entrée. Prenant leurs sacs, ils sortirent en courant jusqu'au hall d'entrée de l'hôtel. Ils n'étaient pas restés longtemps sous la pluie pourtant, ils étaient trempés, ils finirent par se diriger vers le guichet d'accueil.

-Bonjour, que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda la réceptionniste.

-Bonjour, nous voudrions savoir s'il vous reste encore des chambres de disponible. Questionna Sam.

-Je dois pouvoir vous trouver ça, attendez que je regarde.

La femme à l'accueil, tapa sur le clavier de son ordinateur, mais l'écran de ce dernier refusa d'afficher la page recherchée. Les bourrasques de vent devaient gêner la connexion internet.

-Vous avez bien fait de vous arrêter, les orages sont plutôt forts dans cette région.

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient pas très envie de faire la causette avec la réceptionniste, ils n'avaient qu'un souhait, pouvoir prendre une douche et changer leurs vêtements humides pour des habits secs.

Voyant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à grand-chose avec l'ordinateur, l'hôtesse prit un calepin sous le comptoir et regarda les chambres qui lui restait de disponible. Elle attrapa une clef derrière elle et leur fit face.

-La chambre 23, vient d'être nettoyé, vous pouvez vous y rendre en prenant cet ascenseur, ce sera au deuxième étage. Leur indiqua-t-elle.

Ravis, d'avoir enfin trouvé une solution à leur problème, ils prirent la clef et rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur. Ce dernier n'était pas très grand et avec leurs bagages, ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se tenir très près l'un de l'autre.

Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres et les yeux de Jack ne cessaient de vagabonder entre le regard de la jeune femme et ses lèvres. Il avait toujours était fasciné par la beauté de ses yeux, ce bleu si intense lui dégageait toujours un sentiment de sécurité. Lorsqu'il se réveillait, prisonnier ou blesser, c'était souvent dans son regard qu'il tombait en premier. Ses lèvres, elles, lui avaient toujours étaient interdites, mais il aimait la voir rire et sourires aux pitreries qu'il faisait.

De son côté, Sam pouvait sentir l'after-shave de son supérieur. Cette odeur, elle aurait pu la reconnaître entre milles, elle était liée à la présence du Générale et de ce fait elle en était devenue réconfortante. Malgré ses vêtements mouillés, une chaleur se propagea de ses joues à son bas-ventre. Elle fut saisie d'un frisson de plaisir et elle sentit tous ses organes se rétrécir dans sa poitrine. La tension était palpable et l'excitation de leur corps ne cessait pas de croître.

L'ascenseur arriva au niveau demandé, provoquant une petite secousse. Sam, trop prise dans ses sensations, perdit l'équilibre et dans une tentative de se rattraper, posa une main sur la hanche du Générale. Ce dernier, cherchant à la stabiliser, lui encercla la taille, mais sous le déséquilibre de la jeune femme, se retrouva collé au mur avec son second appuyé contre lui.

-Nous voilà en plein cliché. S'exclama Jack, essayant de cacher leur gêne dans une pirouette.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam, elle reprit une certaine contenance et se repositionna sur ses deux pieds. Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils s'échappèrent de cet espace intimiste.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au seuil de la chambre, Jack introduit la clef dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Il passa le premier ne voulant pas se retrouver, tout de suite, dans une situation similaire à la scène de l'ascenseur. Sam le suivit et entra dans la chambre, elle ferma la porte et posa ses valises dans l'entrée.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant le lit double.

La fatigue due au voyage, et la volonté de vouloir porter des habits secs, leur avaient fait oublier une chose importante. En effet, aucun des deux n'avait réfléchi, que la prise d'une chambre commune, les forceraient à dormir dans le même lit. Ils avaient certes fait des progrès dans leur relation, mais ce qui venait de se produire dans l'ascenseur était un exemple pur et dur des efforts qui leur restaient encore à parcourir.

Jack se tourna finalement vers Sam. Cette dernière était tremblante, sûrement à cause de son ensemble imprégner d'eau de pluie.

-Carter, vous devriez aller à la douche, sinon vous aller finir par tomber malade, et comme je vous l'ai dit ce matin, j'ai bien l'intention de vous amener entière à mon chalet, ce qui veut dire également en forme.

Elle hocha de la tête pour valider l'offre de son supérieur. Ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil et il commença à enlever quelques couches de vêtements.

Sam prit son sac et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se débarrassa de ses habits imbibés d'eau, les pendit sur le séchoir à serviette, mit l'eau à couler et se glissa sous le pommeau de douche. Tout d'abord, l'eau chaude lui parut brûlante, puis au fur et à mesure elle s'habitua à la température et son corps réussit enfin à se détendre, invitant son esprit à en faire de même.

Elle pensa à son supérieur qui était dans la pièce d'à côté. Il avait dû allumer la télé, car elle arrivait à distinguer plusieurs voix. C'était étrange de le savoir là, la loi de fraternisation étant toujours établie, il était clair qu'ils jouaient tous les deux avec le feu. Cependant, Sam gardait espoir, pour elle, il ne s'agissait plus que d'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent ensemble, une solution à cette loi.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle d'eau. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon en toile et un débardeur léger, par-dessus lequel elle avait passé une longue veste, tombante à niveau de genoux. Jack, en attendant d'avoir accès à la douche, s'était mis à l'aise. Ils avaient enlevé une bonne partie de ses vêtements, ne voulant pas mouillés le lit sur lequel il s'était allongé pour regarder une rediffusion de Simpson. C'est pourquoi il ne portait que son boxer et sa paire de chaussettes.

Devant cette vision, Sam crut défaillir et pensa qu'elle aurait mieux fait de prendre une douche froide plutôt que chaude. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était d'être à portée de son corps pour le toucher. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux et continuer son chemin derrière son oreille pour atterrir dans son cou. Elle aurait poursuivi son périple le long de la poitrine de Jack, puis sur son ventre, passant par le creux de ses reins et finissant son parcours dans le bas de son dos.

-La place est libre. Lâcha-t-elle, ayant du mal à laisser ses yeux loin du Général.

Jack avait bien senti le regard de la scientifique sur lui. Il se sentait flatter, pendant longtemps, il s'était demandé comment une jolie femme comme Carter pouvait trouver un intérêt quelconque à un homme comme lui. Quand il voyait son reflet dans le miroir, il n'apercevait qu'un corps détruit par les épreuves de la guerre et vieilli par le temps. Mais le regard de Sam, sur lui, balayer tout ça.

Il se leva, passa tout près d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-J'espère que vous m'avez laissé de l'eau chaude.

Le bras de la jeune femme effleura le torse de son supérieur, ses joues s'enflammèrent et elle resta ainsi sans voix. Il mit une main sur sa taille, l'invitant à se décaler du seuil de la salle de bain. Elle se laissa faire et ils permutèrent de position. Jack envoya un clin d'œil à Sam et referma la porte derrière lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack et Sam posèrent simultanément leur tête de chaque côté de la porte. Le militaire devait fournir de plus en plus d'effort pour ne pas sauter littéralement sur son second. Il sentait que ses pulsions s'amplifiaient et que son attirance physique prenait le dessus sur sa conscience. Il resta dans cette position le temps de faire redescendre la pression.

La jeune femme trop perturbée par l'évolution de sa relation avec son supérieur, eut besoin de sortir de cette pièce chargée d'incertitude. Elle se détacha de son appui, attrapa de quoi écrire dans son sac et laissa un mot à Jack avant de sortir de la chambre.

Sam reprit l'ascenseur et arriva au niveau de la réception.

-Excusez-moi, je souhaiterais savoir s'il est possible de prendre un verre ici ?

-Bien sûr madame, prenez ce couloir, il vous mènera directement vers le bar de l'hôtel. Vous y trouverez également de quoi vous restaurer si besoin. Lui conseilla l'hôtesse.

-Merci.

Sam suivit les indications de la jeune femme et sans difficulté trouva la salle. D'un rapide coup d'œil, elle fit le tour de la pièce et vit qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elle aperçut deux hommes d'affaires finissant de dîner, et un groupe de jeune en train de disputer une partie de billard. Elle s'installa au comptoir et commanda un verre de vin blanc au barman.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jack eut le loisir de retrouver ses esprits sous la douche. En sortant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements secs. Il passa une serviette autour de sa taille et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, appréhendant déjà la réaction de Sam face à la situation.

Il remarqua cependant, l'absence de cette dernière. D'abord surpris, il s'approcha du lit et découvrit la note rédigé par Sam.

_* Je pars à la recherche d'un endroit pour laisser retomber la pression… Venez me rejoindre si vous le désirez… S.*_

Jack récupéra dans ses bagages un boxer propre et un jean large. Il les enfila et renouvela les mêmes gestes avec un haut blanc à manche longue. Il mit le mot de Sam dans sa poche, pris la clef de la chambre et partit la retrouver.

Arrivé à l'accueil, il s'adressa à l'hôtesse assise derrière le guichet.

-Je cherche la jeune femme qui est arrivé avec moi tout à l'heure… Commença Jack. Elle est blonde avec des yeux bleus, vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard ?

-Si, vous la retrouverez en prenant ce couloir. Elle lui montra du doigt le chemin prit plus tôt par la scientifique. Bonne soirée Monsieur.

Il la remercia silencieusement en hochant la tête et s'engagea dans les pas de son second.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Jack pour la repérer. Il l'admira de loin, un instant, puis s'approcha d'elle lentement. Sam frémit quand elle sentit la joue rugueuse de son supérieur contre son oreille. Il posa ensuite une main sur sa hanche, provoquant une deuxième vague de frissons.

-Alors c'est ici que vous vous cachiez… Déclara Jack, s'asseyant sur le tabouret d'à côté.

-Je ne me cachais pas. Susurra-t-elle.

-Je sais.

Sam lança un regard à Jack, se demandant s'il faisait exprès de toujours répondre par cette phrase. Elle avait l'impression que d'une certaine manière, il testait avec ses deux mots son degré de résistance. Le militaire commanda une bière au barman, puis recentra son attention sur les yeux bleus de la jeune femme.

-Racontez-moi quelque chose sur vous. Amorça Jack.

-Pourquoi ? Vous savez déjà presque tout sur moi. Répondit Sam, buvant une gorgée de vin blanc.

-Presque… Ce n'est pas tout.

Sam leva les yeux aux ciels.

-Très bien que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas… Peut-être quelque chose que vous n'auriez jamais avoué à personne... Proposa, le militaire en la bousculant gentiment avec son épaule.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil avec un sourire sur le coin des lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que j'ai des choses à avouer ?

-L'instinct Carter… L'instinct. Il lui envoya un clin d'œil.

Sam se pencha vers Jack et se positionna tout près de son visage. Ce dernier fut étonné face à l'audace de la jeune femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle engager un rapprochement corporel avec lui, en règle générale, elle le laissait menait la danse et être le plus taquin des deux. Elle continua son chemin et glissa sa bouche au niveau de l'oreille de son supérieur.

-La première chose que vous devez savoir sur moi… C'est que mon véritable nom n'est pas Carter. Lui murmura-t-elle.

Jack ris, il ne s'attendait pas ce genre de révélation. Face au petit jeu de son second, il voulut reprendre le dessus. Il posa une main sur sa cuisse et se mit au niveau de son oreille à elle.

-Très bien Sam… Qu'elles sont les autres confidences que vous êtes prête à m'offrir ce soir ?

Elle se décala jusqu'à tomber dans son regard, puis rompit l'échange. Se redressant sur son siège, elle trempa ses lèvres dans son verre.

-Qu'est-ce que je gagne si je me confie à vous ?

-Ma reconnaissance éternelle ? Essaya-t-il taquin, mais devant son air sceptique, il continua. Bon, très bien, vous pourrez me demander ce que vous voulez, ça vous va ?

-Ce que je veux… Rebondit Sam.

-Oui, enfin, n'en profitez pas non plus.

Sam échangea un nouveau regard avec Jack et ris devant la tête inquiète de ce dernier.

Ils prirent tous les deux une gorgé d'alcool, se donnant du courage pour la conversation qui se préparait. Sam regarda autour d'elle, les hommes d'affaires avaient quitté la salle, il ne restait que le groupe de jeunes jouant autour du billard.

Elle se tourna finalement vers son supérieur et le questionna sur quelque chose qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps.

-Pourquoi Jack et pas Jonathan ? Demanda la jeune femme, curieuse.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question, pourquoi Sam et pas Samantha ? Lui lança le militaire en amenant le goulot de la bouteille à ses lèvres.

-J'ai demandé en premier.

-Toujours le dernier mot. Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas, quand je suis rentré dans l'armée, c'était pour éviter la prison… C'était clairement un changement radical dans ma vie, alors j'ai décidé d'adopter ce surnom. Au final, c'est resté et ça me va bien comme ça.

Jack prit une nouvelle gorgé de bière à la fin de sa déclaration.

-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez rentré dans l'armée pour échapper à la prison…

Le militaire observa quelques secondes sa bouteille et relança sa question à Sam pour changer de sujet.

-Et vous alors ? Pourquoi ce diminutif ?

-Je pensais que c'était évident. Les femmes ne sont pas les bienvenus dans l'armée, on nous croit faibles et incapables d'agir sans sentiments. Avec ce surnom, je voulais prouver aux hommes que j'avais ma place dans les rangs, que j'étais plus forte que ce qu'ils prétendaient et que je me débrouillais bien mieux que la plupart d'entre eux, ça a plutôt bien marché avec vous…

Jack sourit en repensant à la première fois où il avait rencontré sa coéquipière.

-Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment, vous étiez incroyable. Vous l'êtes toujours.

Sam se mit à rougir face au compliment de son supérieur, puis l'ébauche d'un rire résonna dans sa cage.

-Vous n'étiez pas mal non plus.

Une lueur de malice passa dans les yeux de Jack, accentuant l'éclat de rire de la jeune femme. Une fois calmée, elle continua son enquête, profitant d'avoir l'accord du militaire pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

-Vous n'avez jamais répondu à ma question.

-Laquelle ?

-Vous parlez toujours à votre ex-femme ?

Jack échappa un soupir et décolla l'angle du papier recouvrant sa bière.

-Laisser tomber, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre. Interviens Sam, voyant bien que sa question l'embêtait.

-Non, c'est bon… C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour parler de tout ça.

Il échangea un regard avec la jeune femme, lui sourit et avala une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Après quelques minutes de silence, il reprit la parole.

-Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu la force, de lui dire tout ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre à l'époque… Après l'accident dû à la venue de l'entité de cristal, j'ai été la voir… Nous avons beaucoup parlé et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Rien ne pourra nous faire oublier ce que nous avons vécus ensemble, mais… Il fallait aller de l'avant et… La présence de l'autre ramenait trop de souvenir… Nous avons donc pris la décision de garder nos distances. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Sam respira un grand coup et pensa que cela devait être la première fois qu'il s'était confié ainsi à quelqu'un. Le fait qu'il le fasse avec elle lui donna la force de s'ouvrir à lui. Son esprit partit à la recherche d'un souvenir précis et quand elle le trouva, le laissa l'envahir. Son regard se perdit dans le vide et ses yeux se fixèrent sur une carte postale accrochée au mur. Elle n'aurait pas pu dire à quoi ressemblait cette dernière, tellement elle était absorbée par son souvenir. Elle reprit une deuxième inspiration puis se lança.

-Ma mère était musicienne… Elle n'en avait pas fait son métier, mais elle été douée. Je me souviens très bien du nombre de fois, où attendant l'arrivée de mon père, elle s'asseyait derrière le piano de la salle à manger et commençait à faire sonner les notes. Elle s'accompagnait toujours de sa voix, elle était douce mais puissante… Parfois, le soir, elle remplacait les histoires qu'elle me racontait par une chanson. Elle prenait sa guitare, venait sur le bord de mon lit et jouait jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. J'adorais la regarder chanter, elle était tellement belle, tellement pleine de vie, heureuse. Sourit Sam.

Elle fit une pause et détourna son regard pour observer les jeunes jouant autour du billard. Son regard se changea et devient plus triste.

-Et puis un soir, alors qu'elle était persuadée que Mark et moi dormions, elle s'est disputée avec mon père… Elle lui a reprochait ses retards, ses absences et son manque d'implication dans notre éducation. J'ai assisté à toute la scène du haut des escaliers… Au fond, ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était seulement un peu d'attention de sa part. Seulement celui-ci n'a jamais été très doué pour lire entre les lignes. Une fois leur joute verbale terminé, mon père est partit en claquant la porte et ma mère s'est effondré en larmes.

Jack caressa la joue de Sam, enlevant une larme qui venait de franchir la barrière de ses paupières. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte que cette dernière avait coulé. Une fois, qu'il eut effacé toute trace de larme sur le visage de son second, il lia sa main à la sienne. Elle exerça une légère pression sur cette dernière, reprenant, par la même occasion, un peu de la force de son supérieur pour finir son histoire.

-Quand, elle s'est calmé, elle s'est mise derrière le piano et elle à jouer la même chanson en boucle toute la nuit. Mon père n'est pas rentré ce soir-là, et moi, je suis resté debout, dans ma cachette, écoutant ma mère jouait. Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, je n'ai jamais su qui de ma mère ou de mon père m'avait retrouvé, mais je garde en moi le sentiment que cette nuit-là, ce fut mon frère qui me borda.

Sam attrapa son verre et le vida d'un coup sec. Elle vit le groupe de jeune s'éclipser de la pièce, et aperçut derrière le billard un piano. Sous l'effet de ses émotions mise à nue et des effluves d'alcool, elle agit avant même de réfléchir.

-Venez ! Elle tira sur la main de son supérieur et il se laissa entraîner derrière elle.

Elle s'assit en face de l'instrument, invitant Jack à en faire de même. La banquette sur laquelle ils venaient de se poser n'était pas très grande, forçant les deux militaires à se coller l'un à l'autre. Sam ôta le couvercle du clavier et laissa ses doigts frôler les touches.

Jack fit pivoter, de sa main droite, la tête de la jeune femme vers lui.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça vous savez.

-Je sais. Dit-elle simplement en reprenant la phrase de son supérieur.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se révéler à lui après toutes ses années. Elle n'avait plus peur.

-Vous qui disiez que je savais déjà presque tout sur vous… Je crois au contraire que j'ai encore pleins de choses à apprendre.

Sam se remit face au piano et trouva facilement ses marques.

-Ça fait longtemps et je ne suis pas aussi doué que ma mère, mais… Elle m'avait appris certains morceaux.

Dès qu'elle appuya sur les touches, les notes se mirent à résonner dans la salle. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le clavier à la recherche d'une mélodie qu'elle avait souvent entendu petite. Elle prit une grande respiration et commença à chanter. Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Il n'en revenait pas, comment avait-elle pu leur cacher son talent pour la musique.

I can hold my breath _Je peux retenir mon souffle_  
I can bite my tongue _Je peux me mordre la langue_  
I can stay awake for days _Je peux rester éveillée pendant des jours_  
If that's what you want _Si c'est ce que tu veux.__  
_Be your number one _Pour être ta numéro 1_

I can fake a smile _Je peux simuler un sourire_  
I can force a laugh _Je peux forcer un rire_  
I can dance and play the part _Je peux danser et jouer la partie_  
If that's what you ask _Si c'est ce que tu me demandes_  
Give you all I am _Je te donne tout ce que je suis_

I can do it _Je peux le faire_  
I can do it _Je peux le faire_  
I can do it _Je peux le faire_

But I'm only human _Mais je suis seulement humaine_  
And I bleed when I fall down _Et je saigne quand je tombe_  
I'm only human _Je suis seulement humaine_  
And I crash and I break down _Et je m'effondre et je me brise_  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart _Tes mots dans ma tête, les couteaux dans mon cœur_  
You build me up and then I fall apart _Tu m'as remises sur pieds et ensuite je retombe en morceaux_  
'Cause I'm only human _Parce que je suis seulement humaine_

Jack était resté silencieux, tout au long de la chanson. Estomaqué devant la performance de la jeune femme. Il se doutait que ce devait être la chanson que la mère de Sam avait interprété suite à la fuite de son mari, mais ces mêmes mots qu'elle venait de lui chanter, sonnés également très juste face à leur relation.

Ils avaient fait semblant toutes ces années, dissimulant leurs émotions, leur inquiétude et leur amour. Ils n'avaient jamais eu le droit d'être ensemble, et pour cela ils avaient dû réprimer leur attirance respective. Ils avaient su jouer leur rôle à la perfection, les forçant à souffrir en silence, pour la survie de la planète et de ses milliards d'habitants. Se cachant derrière l'armée et cette loi de non-fraternisation, mais jusqu'à quel prix ? Ils n'étaient pas des surhommes et ceci leur pesait depuis trop longtemps. Leurs masques venaient de tomber, entrainant dans leur chute la barrière les empêchant d'exprimer leur amour.

Jack et Sam s'accrochèrent dans un regard, à travers lequel ils échangèrent une multitude d'émotions non divulguées, leurs sentiments enfuis depuis longtemps et toute cette frustration accumulée. N'en pouvant plus, Jack attrapa la main de Sam et la conduisit jusqu'à la cage d'ascenseur.

* * *

**_Hello campeurs, _**

**_Désolé pour la mise en ligne un peu tardive du chapitre 7... Beaucoup de travail cette semaine et du coup, je n'ai pas vu passer les jours..._**

**_Je suis contente de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de personnes qui suive la progression de cette histoire, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos attentes. :)_**

**_Petite info, pas de nouveau chapitre la semaine prochaine... Je pars en vacances et je n'aurais pas mon ordi sur moi... La mise en ligne du chapitre 8 se fera donc dans deux semaines. ;)_**

**_Kiss campeurs !_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello campeurs, **

**Je suis rentrée de vacances et comme promis, je mets la suite des aventures de Sam et Jack ;) **

**INFORMATIONS : J'ai changé le raitting pour des raisons qui vous semblerons je pense assez évidentes. **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Ils passèrent presque en courant devant la réceptionniste. Jack appuya plusieurs fois sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci sembla ne jamais vouloir accéder à sa requête. Jack et Sam fulminaient d'impatience, la main de la jeune femme toujours dans celle du militaire. Ils évitèrent tout contact visuel avant d'entrer dans la cage d'ascenseur, de peur de céder à leurs pulsions.

Les portes finir par s'ouvrir et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'espace clos sans demander leur reste. Le sas se referma derrière eux et Jack vient immédiatement se coller au corps de Sam, mettant une main de chaque côté de sa tête, la bloquant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur.

-Carter…

La bouche du militaire se retrouva soudain très proche de celle de la scientifique. Plus leurs respirations devenaient courtes, plus leurs lèvres s'effleurer, jouant un jeu dangereux, attendant le dernier instant pour lâcher prise.

-Mon Général…

Devant l'intensité de leur contact, Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, enflammant le regard du militaire. Elle posa ses mains sur les hanches de Jack.

-Sam… Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière possible.

-Je sais.

Jack fit résonner un grondement sourd dans sa poitrine.

-Arrête de voler mes répliques.

Sous l'effet de l'excitation, le militaire ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de la tutoyer. Il l'attrapa par la taille, la forçant à se décoller du mur et l'invita à se tenir plus près de son corps. Leur bassin, appuyer l'un contre l'autre, semblaient eux aussi prêt à démarrer une danse sensuelle. Sam se cambra vers Jack, accentuant le désir de ce dernier.

-Sinon quoi… ? Elle laissa courir ses doigts sous le tee-shirt de son supérieur.

-Sinon je n'aurai plus aucun scrupule à faire ça.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sceller leurs lèvres, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Sam surprise, tourna la tête vers la sortie. Jack, pris dans l'élan déposa un baiser dans le cou de la jeune femme. Il gémit de frustration ce qui ramena le visage de la scientifique dans son champ de vision. Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, il lui reprit la main et la guida jusqu'à leur chambre.

Il s'empressa d'introduire la clef dans la serrure. La porte se déverrouilla et ils entrèrent précipitamment dans leur suite. Sam se retrouva rapidement plaquer contre le mur, les mains au-dessus de la tête maintenues par Jack. Ce dernier s'empressa de poser ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme. Comblant l'espace encore présent entre leur deux corps.

Le baiser fut passionné, mélangeant toute la frustration accumulée durant ces quatre dernières années. Ils s'enivraient l'un de l'autre à s'en faire mal. Sam voulut toucher le corps de Jack, mais la prise de son supérieur l'empêcha d'assouvir ce besoin.

-Jack…

Ce dernier grogna, mais ne changea pas sa position. Elle fit donc remonter lentement sa jambe le long des cuisses du militaire. L'effet fut immédiat, décontenancé par la vague de désir affluant en lui, il relâcha la pression sur ses mains et elle réussit à s'extraire de la posture.

Elle passa d'abord son bras derrière son cou, se frayant un chemin jusqu'à la base de sa nuque et glissa ensuite sa main sous le tee-shirt du militaire, rentrant en contact direct avec sa peau. De cette façon, elle pouvait accentuer leur étreinte. Jack posa ses mains sur le visage de la scientifique.

À chaque fois que leurs lèvres se détachaient pour reprendre un peu d'air, une autre vague de baiser s'enclenchait. Sam entrouvrit la bouche, permettant à Jack de pouvoir mêler sa langue à la sienne. Ils gémirent tous deux de satisfaction.

Le militaire poussa un peu plus la scientifique contre le mur et celle-ci encercla la hanche de Jack avec son genou. Il fit glisser son bras, le long du dos de Sam déclenchant tout une série de frisson sur son passage. Il continua à descendre sa main jusqu'aux reins de sa partenaire, où il fit une courte pause. Le militaire reprit sa route jusqu'au genou de la jeune femme et exerça une légère pression pour qu'elle remonte encore un peu sa jambe vers lui.

Sam, suivant les gestes de son partenaire se retrouva en équilibre sur la pointe des pieds. Elle s'accrocha alors aux épaules du militaire et dans un même mouvement, prenant appui contre le mur, s'agrippa à la hanche libre de son supérieur. Dans cette posture, le bassin de Sam se retrouva à la même hauteur que celui de Jack et elle put sentir tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

-Tu vas finir par me rendre fou… Avoua-t-il, en la tutoyant de manière consciente cette fois.

Jack captura sa proie dans ses bras et l'emporta vers le lit. Leur bouche exerçant toujours la même danse, il ne vit pas le sac par terre et trébucha dedans. Il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour que la jeune femme tombe sur lui. Il se retrouva allongé sur le lit et elle à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

-Il va falloir penser à revoir vos atterrissages.

Le débardeur de Sam se mit à bâiller et Jack eut une vue formidable sur la lingerie de cette dernière. Les joues de la scientifique se mirent alors à rougir.

-Comment veux-tu que je gère mes atterrissages, si tu me mets ça devant le nez ?

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle et répondis avec une pointe d'insolence.

-Ne me dites pas que c'est la première fois que vous en voyez, je ne vous croirai pas. Dit-elle en le provoquant.

-Peut-être, mais c'est la première fois que je suis autorisé à voir les tiens. Lui murmura-t-il sensuellement à l'oreille.

Elle cacha son visage dans le cou du militaire et sourit.

-J'adore quand tu ris à mes blagues et j'aime encore plus quand tu rougis, mais…

-Mais… ? Demanda Sam, une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix.

Jack renversa Sam pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

-Pour l'amour du ciel, comment peux-tu continuer à me vouvoyer après ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire ?

Sam se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, elle adorait quand il utilisait cette expression.

-Officiellement, nous n'avons toujours pas le droit de faire… Elle leva les mains pour faire des guillemets… Ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire.

Sam caressa sa barbe naissante.

-J'apprends à connaître Jack, mais vous restez mon Générale… Et… Dans un sens… Je dois avouer que… c'est un peu existant. Lui révéla-t-elle entre deux vagues de frissons.

La main de la jeune femme glissa de la joue de Jack au col de tee-shirt entrouvert de ce dernier.

-Oh… Oh !

Jack sourit devant la déclaration de sa coéquipière.

-Nous trouverons un moyen d'arranger ça. Reprit-il plus sérieusement.

Il reposa tendrement ses lèvres sur celle de son second et elle répondit au baiser. Il passa ses doigts sous le débardeur de la jeune femme, faisant remonter le bout de tissu le long de son ventre, jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir la peau de Sam frémir sous son toucher.

La scientifique souhaitait que les caresses de son supérieur ne cessent jamais. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir sous les mains d'un homme. La sensation était magique, l'emportant déjà aux premières marches du nirvana.

Elle entoura la taille de Jack avec ses jambes, lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir enlever ses chaussures en toile, en poussant un pied contre l'autre. Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle se concentra sur la ceinture du jean de son supérieur. Elle réussit à décoincer la boucle du fermoir et elle fit de nouveau basculer Jack sur le lit pour lui retirer son pantalon. Elle se leva et l'aida à enlever ses chaussures. Le jean de Jack finis au sol et fut vite rejoint par la veste et le haut de Sam.

Les yeux de Jack s'assombrirent de désir sous la vision de Sam à moitié nue. Même dans ses rêves les plus lubriques, il n'avait pas eu le plaisir de pouvoir la contempler ainsi. Tout son corps brûlait d'envie pour cette femme, il avait tant espéré, pouvoir en arriver là avec elle.

Elle se remit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Son pantalon en lin et le tissu fin du caleçon de son supérieur ne l'empêchèrent pas de ressentir tout le désir que Jack avait pour elle. Volontairement, elle commença à se trémousser sur lui, le faisant réagir par un doux gémissement.

-Carter….

Ils avaient vraiment envie de prendre leur temps, pouvoir apprécier la proximité et l'intimité de l'autre. Mais l'attente accumulée par les années, avait fait monter la pression et la frustration, provoquant en eux une impatience difficile à maîtriser.

Jack s'assit de manière à se retrouver la tête entre les seins de la jeune femme. D'une main hardie, il dégrafa l'attache de son soutien-gorge. La dentelle disparue très vite de son champ de vision et il déposa un baisser au milieu la poitrine de Sam. Sam soupira de plaisir et elle le laissa remonter ses mains le long de ses côtes. Il effleura les tétons de la scientifique avec ses doigts, et de frustration elle attrapa ses mains pour les coller contre son corps. Basculant la tête en arrière, comme pour se libérer de la vague de plaisir s'infiltrant en elle par ce contact.

-Jack, haleta-t-elle.

Succombant aux désirs de sa partenaire, il caressa tendrement ses seins et vient frôler de ses lèvres l'un d'entre eux. Jack finit par prendre sensuellement un téton en bouche, et vient le titiller avec sa langue. Sam passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack, maintenant une plus grande pression contre sa poitrine. Voulant sentir la peau chaude de son partenaire, Sam agrippa les épaules de Jack pour qu'il se décale et qu'elle puisse lui retirer son haut.

Le militaire se laissa faire, puis embrassa le deuxième téton de sa partenaire. La sensation de leurs caresses était agréable, mais pas suffisante, ils en voulaient plus. Pendant que Jack s'occupait de la poitrine de Sam, la jeune femme se releva et enleva son pantalon. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une barrière à franchir.

Jack décolla sa bouche du corps de son amante et la regarda amusé.

-Tu comptes garder ce bout de tissu encore longtemps ? Demanda-t-il espiègle.

-Ça ne dépend que de toi…

-J'arrive enfin à te faire oublier les grades. Sourit-il.

Jack rapprocha le corps de Sam entre ses cuisses.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille. Je désire seulement mieux vous connaître.

-Dans ce cas… Venez là Carter, qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance…

Sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrive, elle se retrouva allongée sur le lit et Jack au-dessus d'elle. Ce dernier l'embrassait langoureusement, comme si tous les baisers qu'ils avaient échangeaient avant n'avait pas existés.

Le contact de leurs lèvres se brisa et il continua toute une série de baiser le long de sa mâchoire, il descendit dans son cou, sur son sternum entre ses deux seins, embrassa son nombril et arriva dans le creux de son aine. De ses mains, il attrapa la dentelle de Sam et la fit lentement descendre le long de ses jambes, sur lesquelles, il baisa chaque parcelle de peau dévoilé.

Désormais nue devant Jack, Sam se sentit un peu vulnérable, mais elle avait totalement confiance en son supérieur et elle était prête à se donner à lui corps et âmes. Elle sombra dans son regard devenu noir par le désir, et elle aperçut dans ses yeux une soif inassouvis devenu aussi grande que la sienne.

Le militaire remonta jusqu'au niveau de son bassin. Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres, sur le bas-ventre de Sam et éloigna tranquillement ses jambes l'une de l'autre, afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Plus Jack se rapprochait de la zone des lèvres de la jeune femme, plus cette dernière se cramponnait aux draps du lit. Elle gémit bruyamment quand il goûta enfin à sa tiédeur.

Jack essaya de faire passer par ses gestes, tous les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'était important qu'elle comprenne que malgré les années écoulées à s'attendre, le désir n'avait pas faibli, mais qu'au contraire il avait grandi. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle était importante pour lui. Son seul but était de lui procurer un maximum de plaisir.

Sam resserra ses jambes autour du cou de Jack, sous l'excitation.

-Jack… Gémit-elle une première fois.

Quand elle sentit que les sensations commencaient à devenir trop forte, et qu'elle aurait pu atteindre l'orgasme sous ses caresses, elle mit ses pieds sur ses épaules pour le faire se reculer.

-Jack… Pas comme ça…

Le militaire se redressa et enleva son boxer, divulguant son désir à la jeune femme. Rapidement, il vient se coller au corps de Sam, faisant se frôler leurs deux intimités. Sam désireuse de lui rendre l'appareil, tenta de se frayer un chemin entre leur deux corps avec sa main. Jack ne se laissa pas faire, étant lui-même déjà plus que prêt à faire l'amour avec elle. Il retira sa main et vient la plaquer contre les draps du lit.

-Laisse-moi passer au-dessus… Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Jack grogna, mais finit par la laisser se positionner sur lui. Elle repartit au contact de la virilité de son supérieur et la positionna à l'ouverture de sa fente. Ils gémirent tous deux de plaisir quand la rencontre de leur deux extrémité eut lieu.

Leur regard se croisa et ils échangèrent toutes les choses encore non révélées par les mots. Ils en avaient tant rêvé tous les deux de pouvoir enfin sentir et toucher le corps de l'autre. Ils pouvaient s'aimer pleinement. Ils n'étaient pas encore libres aux yeux de l'état-major, mais à l'heure actuelle peu importait. Ils avaient déclaré l'arrêt de ces faux-semblant, plus rien ne les empêchait désormais de trouver une solution viable.

Sam, s'appuya légèrement sur le torse de Jack et bascula son bassin vers l'avant de manière à ce que le membre de son supérieur s'introduise tout seul. Elle fit en sorte que la pénétration se fasse lentement, retenant le poids de son corps pour savourer toutes les sensations lié à ce moment.

-Samantha Carter, tu vas me rendre complètement fou !

Elle tomba dans les yeux sombres de son partenaire. Ses deux pupilles brunes encerclé par ses iris couleur chocolat dans lesquelles elle aimait se perdre lorsqu'ils partaient en mission et qu'ils partageaient un de leur moment à deux. Il était facile de lire tout le désir et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Elle laissa donc faire la gravité et retomba sur le bas-ventre de Jack pour recevoir tout son membre en elle. Le militaire ferma les yeux de plaisir et Sam fut parcouru de frissons. Une fois leurs sensations passées, la jeune femme réenclencha leur danse sensuelle en se cambrant un peu plus vers son partenaire.

Les premiers va-et-vient furent lents et profond, le temps de s'adapter aux vagues de plaisir, puis au fur et à mesure le rythme devient plus rapide. Se calant sur leurs respirations devenu brèves et sonores. Sam se pencha vers Jack afin de prendre possession de ses lèvres. La fougue de leur baiser les entraîna plus loin dans leur jouissance.

Ce simple fait de pouvoir embrasser les lèvres de son supérieur avait un goût de victoire. Elle avait réussi à gagner ce droit. Ces espoirs enfin comblés par un week-end de détente avec Jack. Toutes ces années à refuser les invitations faites par le militaire pour l'emmener dans son chalet, lui avait fait perdre la possibilité d'apprécier beaucoup plus tôt cette proximité avec son supérieur.

Les mains de Jack découvraient le corps de la jeune femme, parcourant du bout des doigts toutes les zones accessibles, ne voulant oublier aucune partie. Il s'accrocha aux hanches de sa partenaire, accentuant avec son bassin la montée et la descente de leur corps. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant de ressentir les premiers effets de l'orgasme. L'envie et le besoin du corps de l'autre étaient devenus tellement forts qu'ils succombèrent au bonheur de l'autre.

Sam contracta tous les muscles de son bas-ventre pour augmenter le plaisir de son partenaire. Jack se sentit terriblement serré et il observa la jeune femme face à lui. Elle était en train de prendre son pied à essayer de le rendre fou. Juste avant qu'ils ne viennent tous les deux à bouts de leur jouissance, le militaire renversa le corps de la scientifique pour se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Prenant le contrôle sur leurs ébats, il approfondit ses va-et-vient.

-Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps Sam…

-Alors viens ! Cria-t-elle, déclenchant l'ouverture des portes du paradis.

Dans une parfaite synchronisation, ils gémirent ensemble face à la vague de plaisir propulsée par leur corps. Jack fut parcouru de spasmes et laissa sa semence se répandre dans l'intimité de Sam. Cette dernière eut l'impression qu'on lui brûlait les entrailles de l'intérieur tellement le liquide de son supérieur était chaud.

Le militaire s'affaissa doucement sur le torse de la jeune femme. Il embrassa le visage de son amante et resta un instant niché dans le creux de son cou. Callant la respiration de son supérieur à la sienne, Sam passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack. Ce dernier finis par se retirer du corps de la jeune femme, et se positionner à côté d'elle. Il passa un bras autour de sa tête et elle vient se caler contre lui.

La tête appuyée sur la poitrine du militaire, elle sentit, malgré les effluves de musc, l'odeur apaisante de Jack. Elle était bien dans ses bras, elle était enfin à sa place. Jack était comblé de pouvoir serrer la jeune femme, nue, contre lui. La séance de sport et la fatigue du voyage, les fit s'endormir dans cette position.


	9. Chapter 9

La tempête avait fini par se calmer, la pluie faisant place à un franc soleil. Les premiers rayons de l'astre se faufilaient déjà par la fenêtre de la chambre du nouveau couple. Aucun des deux n'avait pensé à fermer les volets avant de s'endormir. Jack fut le premier à être gêné par la lumière du jour. Sentant son bras droit engourdi, il tenta de faire un mouvement pour le bouger, oubliant qu'une jolie tête blonde était reposée dessus. Sam gémit et se décala pour se réinstaller confortablement sur son oreiller.

D'abord surpris de voir la jeune femme dans son lit, le militaire ne mit pas longtemps à remettre en place tous ses souvenirs de la vieille. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et l'admira en train de dormir. Ses cheveux étaient complément en bataille, lui donnant un côté espiègle que Jack appréciait beaucoup. Ses traits, détendus par le sommeil, la rendaient plus craquante encore et le militaire ne put s'empêcher de vouloir la toucher. Il traça du bout de ses doigts une fine courbe, partant de la tempe de la jeune femme à l'arrière de son oreille, replaçant sur son chemin, une mèche de cheveux délicatement posée sur son visage.

Ce simple contact provoqua un frisson chez Sam, la forçant à émerger de son sommeil. Elle épia d'un œil le responsable de son réveil, referma les yeux et sourit.

-Si je fais semblant de dormir, je peux continuer à avoir ce genre de cadeau ? Demanda Sam d'une voix endormi.

Jack sourit et continua sa progression sur le corps de sa partenaire. Il repartit de la base de son cou, effleura l'épaule de Sam et se laissa glisser le long de ses côtes, le dessus-de-lit recouvrant le reste de son corps nu. Arrivé au niveau de ses hanches, il captura son bassin pour la ramener plus près de lui.

-Je resterais bien au lit avec toi toute la journée Carter, mais le programme que je nous ai imparti ne nous le permettra pas.

Leurs peaux nues se rencontrèrent, réveillant la flamme de désir éteinte la veille. Sam grogna face à la déclaration de son supérieur, préférant l'idée d'écouler son temps libre dans les bras de son amant.

-Note à moi-même, Carter est grognon le matin. Dit-il de manière amusée, passant une de ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme.

-Je croyais que j'étais devenu Sam au cours de cette nuit, mais apparemment les habitudes ne changent pas… Marmonna-t-elle, nicher dans son épaule.

Jack se décala doucement pour ne pas la brusquer et prit tendrement son visage en coupe dans ses mains.

-Tu resteras toujours ma Carter.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête pour valider ses dires. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se châtia de penser qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le droit de se tenir ici avec lui.

-On a quand même un problème.

La jeune femme fixa son regard dans les yeux marron de son supérieur, analysant chaque expression passant sur le visage de son partenaire, et Jack finit par soupirer face à la réalité prononcée par Sam.

-Je sais.

Il l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras, respirant le parfum qui se dégageait de ses cheveux pour se donner du courage. Il ne souhaitait pas revenir en arrière. Ce qu'ils avaient réussi à créer était trop précieux, mais il ne pouvait pas se leurrer la face. Oublier qu'il y avait des règles, ou plutôt une loi en particulier, était impossible.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr… Je donnerai ma vie pour toi.

Le militaire souris face à la confidence de sa partenaire. Il s'en était toujours douté, mais l'entendre de la bouche de Sam avait quelque chose de rassurant.

-Je ne t'en demande pas tant… Mais si tu as foi en moi alors tu peux me croire quand je te dis qu'on trouvera une solution à notre problème.

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, profitant de cette petite bulle de bonheur. Leur futur était toujours instable, mais rien ne les empêcher de pouvoir profiter du présent.

-Je n'arrive pas à me décider.

-Sur quoi ?

-Sur ce que je préfère.

-Entre quoi et quoi ?

-Carter ou Samantha… Détendit Jack en lui murmurant sensuellement son prénom à l'oreille.

Elle rit face à son manège et en profita pour se venger de sa séance de chatouille dans la voiture. Elle finit tout de même par perdre, se retrouvant chevauchée par son supérieur. Dans cette position, Sam put sentir le désir de son supérieur enfler contre son bas-ventre.

-Faisons un pacte d'accord ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Un pacte ? À quoi ton brillant cerveau va-t-il encore penser ? Questionna Jack, joueur.

Le militaire regardait Sam avec gourmandise, les pitreries échangés juste avant avait fait augmenter son taux d'hormones, provoquant une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser tout de suite. La jeune femme leva les yeux aux ciels face à la moquerie et au compliment caché de son amant.

-Quand on est tous les deux, c'est Sam et Jack et le reste du temps quand je t'appellerai mon Général, tu seras Mon Général. Explique-t-elle en se désignant du doigt pour accentuer sur le « mon ».

-Et tu seras ma Carter. Accepta-t-il en posant avidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pour la première fois de la journée. Ce fut doux et envoûtant créant une nouvelle sensation de baiser encore jamais goûté. Leur nudité se frottant l'une à l'autre, ils ne purent rien faire face à la vague de plaisir qui les saisit.

-Tu vas finir par me faire redevenir un pauvre adolescent sans cervelle. Se plaignit Jack le sourire aux lèvres.

-Redevenir, tu es sûr ? Non parce que moi, je ne suis pas sûre de voir la différence avec le Jack d'avant. Se moqua-t-elle en continuant de l'embrasser.

-Retire ça de suite. Dit-il en essayant de garder un certain espace avec son corps pour que la jeune femme ne puisse plus l'atteindre par ses baisers.

-Sinon quoi ? Demanda-t-elle provocatrice laissant traîner ses doigts le long de ses abdominaux.

-Sinon Samantha… Je jure que tu vas crier très fort !

Taquine, le sourire sur le visage, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, montrant sa résolution à ne pas se laisser faire.

-Très bien, tu l'auras voulu !

Un éclair de malice passa sur le visage du militaire, faisant douter la jeune femme. Jack retira la couverture du lit et attrapa Sam par la taille, la portant sur son épaule. Elle se mit à rire face aux gamineries de son supérieur. La scientifique tenta de résister et de se débattre, mais en vain. Elle essaya tout de même de s'agripper aux draps du lit, mais ceux-ci lui glissèrent entre les doigts, la laissant seul face à son prédateur.

-Jack ! Lâche-moi.

Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain, la mit sous la douche et alluma le robinet. Elle hurla sous l'effet de l'eau gelée sur son corps et tenta d'attirer Jack à elle pour que ce dernier subisse le même sort. Seulement le militaire voyant le coup venir, verrouilla l'articulation de ses coudes pour la tenir à bout de bras. De cette manière, il arrivait à échapper à l'attraction de sa victime. Le regard de Jack brillait comme les yeux d'un enfant en train de faire une bêtise. Sam, ne voulant pas le laisser gagner, réussit à attraper la pomme de douche d'une main. Elle tourna les jets d'eau vers son supérieur et maintenu la position jusqu'à l'abandon complet de son amant.

Il finit par rentrer dans la cabine de douche ne voulant pas inonder la pièce. L'eau se réchauffa et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux complètement nus et trempés. Leurs yeux se dévoraient du regard, ouvrant pour la deuxième fois de la journée leur appétit charnel. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent d'un commun accord, avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'analyser la situation. Par un coup de chance, Sam réussit à fixer la pomme de douche au mur, retrouvant ainsi la liberté de ses deux mains.

Le baiser s'envenima très vite. Jack bloqua Sam contre le carrelage et elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Les mains de la scientifique couraient dans les cheveux du militaire, accentuant leur étreinte. Leurs langues vinrent rapidement se mêler au ballet de leurs lèvres, et sans attendre, Jack dégagea une de ses mains pour emmener sa verge contre la fente humide de sa partenaire. Ils gémirent ensemble face à la puissance du premier coup de rein du militaire. Sam prit appui sur les épaules de son supérieur et engagea le processus de va-et-vient.

Ils firent l'amour de manière bestiale, laissant de côté la tendresse et la douceur pour le désir et la passion. Leur libido étant aussi développée que celle d'un jeune couple d'adolescent découvrant les plaisirs du sexe. Une fois la vague orgasmique passée, ils se douchèrent, profitant de la présence du corps de l'autre pour se laver mutuellement, préparèrent leurs affaires et sortirent de la chambre.

Jack passa un bras autour du cou de Sam pour la maintenir contre lui dans l'ascenseur, et elle répondit au contact en enlaçant ses mains autour de ses hanches, déposant sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ce simple geste aurait paru banal pour un couple lambda, mais pour les deux militaires, c'était l'aboutissement de plusieurs années de privations.

Arrivés dans le hall de l'hôtel, ils prirent la direction de la salle de restauration pour un copieux petit déjeuner. N'ayant rien mangé depuis hier midi et au vu des efforts physique qu'ils avaient partagés durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heure, ils avaient amplement mérité leur café croissant. Une fois le ventre repus, ils payèrent leur séjour et montèrent dans la voiture de Jack.

Le trajet dura plusieurs heures, les faisant changer de place à deux reprises. Le militaire s'était amusé à taquiner plusieurs fois la jeune femme, et cette dernière avait toujours su répondu avec impudence à son supérieur. Ils avaient laissé en fond sonore la musique, mais n'y prêtaient pas plus attention que ça. Ils s'observèrent dès qu'ils en avaient la possibilité, créant parfois un léger malaise.

Alors que Jack était en train d'effectuer les derniers kilomètres, Sam monta le son de la radio et commença à fredonner l'air de la chanson. Un sourire naquit aux bords des lèvres du militaire.

Le militaire gara la voiture devant le chalet et tourna la tête vers son second.

-Alors ? Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet face à la non-réaction de Sam.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite et sortie du véhicule. Curieux, Jack la suivit et il la retrouva devant le capot du véhicule. Le soleil n'était plus très haut dans le ciel, et Sam vint se blottir dans les bras de ce dernier.

-Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est calme et reposant, tout ce dont j'ai besoin quand je viens ici. Commença à déblatérer Jack, toujours sur la réserve face au silence de la jeune femme.

Elle changea de position, et se mit face à son supérieur.

-Ne serait-ce pas un peu cliché, moi dans tes bras et toi, m'emmenant dans ta tanière ? Dit-elle sur le ton de l'humour en lui donnant une petite secousse avec son épaule.

-C'est sûr que vue comme ça… On est en plein dans un cliché. Il resserra sa prise autour de son cou, pour la rapprocher de lui.

-Ton petit coin de paradis a l'air ravissant.

-Je suis content qu'il te plaise.

-Tu me fais visiter ?

-Les dames d'abord.

Jack déposa un baiser contre sa tempe et l'invita à récupérer ses affaires avant de le suivre jusqu'à l'entrée du chalet. Il déverrouilla la porte et entra le premier déposant leurs sacs dans le hall. Il commença à aérer le lieu en ouvrant fenêtres et volets.

-Fais comme chez-toi. S'exclama-t-il avant de partir réenclencher l'eau et l'électricité.

De son côté, Sam découvrait le lieu, elle fit le tour du salon et s'arrêta sur les quelques photos posées sur les meubles de son supérieur.

Son fils était présent sur la plupart d'entre elle. Son regard se posa sur tous les clichés présents sur le meuble, émettant un arrêt sur une photo de Jack prise lors d'une remise de médaille. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans sur la photo, soit à peu près le même âge que Sam lors de son insertion au sein du projet porte des étoiles.

Elles étaient toutes recouvertes de la même fine couche de poussière, toutes sauf une.

La jeune femme prit le cliché entre ses mains et le détailla. Il s'agissait de SG1 au retour de la première ascension de Daniel, juste avant que Jonas ne les quitte. À l'époque, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, mais le Colonel avait posé nonchalamment son bras sur le dossier de Sam et son regard était tourné vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres, fier.

Elle se souvient que ce jour-là, son supérieur enchaînait les blagues, provoquant un fou rire général chez ses collègues et amis. En arrière-plan, on pouvait apercevoir le Général Hammond et Janet qui observaient la scène.

Sam reposa le cadre, une petite larme de nostalgie dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de la baie vitrée et tira sur la poignée de la porte, cette dernière coulissa sans surprise. Elle sortit sur la petite terrasse et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle pouvait sentir les derniers rayons de soleil lui réchauffer la peau.

Soudain, elle entendit des bruits de pas sur l'herbe et deux bras musclés lui encerclèrent la taille. Elle reposa sa tête contre le buste de Jack et se lova dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur de ne pas avoir grand-chose à te proposer pour le dîner, spaghettis bolo ça te va ?

-C'est parfait.

Ils gardèrent la pose appréciant la proximité du corps de l'autre, dans ce cadre estival.

-Alors c'est à ça que ressemble ce fameux lac.

-Eh ! On ne se moque pas ! Déclara Jack, l'index en l'air.

-Je peux tout de même dire que ça se rapproche plus d'un étang que d'un lac. Ricana-t-elle.

-Mouais… N'empêche que j'ai enfin réussi à t'emmener ici, je n'y croyais plus trop. Révéla le militaire.

Sam repensa à toutes les fois où elle avait refusé ses invitations.

Elle s'enveloppa un peu plus dans ses bras, puis se tourna pour déposer une main contre sa joue.

-Et si on allait les préparer ces pâtes ?

Sam sourit face au changement de sujet de son supérieur.

-Oui, allons-y.

Jack glissa sa main dans la sienne, et la guida jusque dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit les placards et sortit son dernier paquet de pâte ainsi que son dernier pot de sauce tomate. Il sorti une casserole et mis l'eau à cuire. Pendant ce temps Sam mis le couvert sous les indications de son supérieur, sur la petite table du salon.

Quand elle revint devant la gazinière, Jack mettait maladroitement les spaghettis dans l'eau. Elle le regarda faire et ne put réprimer un rire. Le militaire l'entendit et lança un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

-Vous vous battez contre un paquet de nouille, Mon Général. Rigola-t-elle, en reprenant les grades pour accentuer la moquerie.

-Moquez-vous Carter, en attendant moi, je sais faire cuire des pâtes.

-Tout le monde sait faire ça, il n'y a aucune gloire là-dedans.

-Mais moi je ne le fais pas comme tout le monde.

-Laissez-moi deviner, vous glissez un peu de bière dans toutes vos préparations…

-Tu te moques de mon omelette alors que tu ne l'as même pas goûté.

Sam rit face à l'affirmation de son amant, et amorça un mouvement pour sortir de la cuisine.

-Où est-ce que tu vas ?

-J'ai besoin de me rafraîchir avant de manger.

-Oh, la salle de bain est…

-Je crois que je saurai me débrouillai, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle quitta le seuil de la cuisine et elle entendit Jack crier.

-Carter n'en profite pas pour fouiller partout.

Sam rit une nouvelle fois face aux pitreries de son compagnon.

Après quelques échecs, elle finit par trouver la salle d'eau. La jeune femme se lava les mains, s'humidifia le visage et arrangea un peu sa coiffure.

Elle se regarda un moment dans le miroir.

Les années avaient commencé à lui tracer ses premières rides. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec la jeune Capitaine de son passé, cette belle jeune femme qui à l'époque, faisait tomber tous les hommes à la renverse. Sam devait désormais faire face à un corps ayant connu la torture physique et mental.

Elle se sentit tout de même plus femme et plus mûre, elle était enfin prête à affronter une nouvelle partie de sa vie. Cette partie qui pendant longtemps avait été mise de côté. Elle sourit à son reflet, puis partit retrouver son partenaire.

Une fois arrivée à destination, elle contempla son supérieur en train de lécher la spatule en bois. Elle sourit et ne put s'empêcher de le trouver très sexy.

-Ça à l'air bon à ce que je vois.

-Ça se laisse manger. Dit-il en se retournant.

Il la surprit en train de le mater allègrement, et sourit face à cette découverte.

-Tu veux goûter ?

-Je crois que je me laisserais bien tenter oui.

Il prit les deux assiettes, préalablement remplis de pâtes et les emmena sur la petite table de la salle à manger. Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et dévorèrent leur repas.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? Demanda Sam, la tête encore penchée sur son assiette.

-Qu'as-tu découvert d'intéressant lors de ta petite escapade de tout à l'heure ?

Sam leva un sourcil d'incompréhension face à son amant.

-As-tu visitée toutes les pièces du chalet ?

-Presque… Soupira-t-elle. Il m'en reste encore quelques-unes à explorer, mais…

Elle remonta discrètement son pied le long de la jambe de Jack.

-Je préférerais les explorer avec toi si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient…

-Tu n'es donc jamais pleinement satisfaite…

-Je t'avais prévenue…

La jeune femme adorait voir le désir monter dans les yeux de son supérieur.

-Mais peut être mon Général, que votre condition physique ne vous permet plus de pouvoir tenir la cadence. Lança-t-elle espiègle.

-Ma condition physique… Attention Carter… La dernière fois que tu as voulu jouer à ce genre de jeu avec moi, tu as perdu…

-Perdu ? C'est-à-dire… De quel moment parles-tu ? Celui où tu m'as plaqué contre le mur de la douche ou le moment où tu as joui en moi.

Durant son speech, elle s'était penchée sur la table glissant ses mains vers lui. Il se rapprocha de ses mains et commença à jouer avec l'une d'entre elle.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi insatiable avec le sexe, mais comme tu voudras…

Il referma ses doigts autour de son poignet, l'aida à se lever et l'entraîna vers la chambre. Juste avant d'entrée et d'ouvrir la porte, il scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Il l'embrassa avec le plus de passion possible, éveillant tout le désir de la jeune femme et la laissant à la limite de l'apoplexie. Ils pénètrent dans la chambre et n'en sortirent pas de la soirée.

* * *

Hello campeurs !

Désolé pour cette longue attente... Je me lance dans le domaine du spectacle et il n'est pas toujours facile de trouver un petit creux pour écrire. Il y a également le fait que je ne voulais pas bâcler ce chapitre en vous envoyant une suite pour une suite, donc j'ai préféré prendre mon temps et l'écrire le plus à mon goût, j'espère que cela vous plaira.

N'ayant aucun exemple de ce à quoi pourrait ressembler leur relation dans la série, il est difficile de coller parfaitement aux personnages, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour que le chapitre reste néanmoins réaliste.

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre à cette fanfic, j'ai toutes les idées, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas commencé à l'écrire, je ne sais donc pas quand il sortira...

En revanche durant les vacances d'été, j'ai commencé l'écriture d'une nouvelle fanfic sur notre couple mystique. Ce sera un OS assez long, mêlant davantage notre couple aux autres personnages de Stargate. Je dois écrire la fin et réécrire certains passages, mais il est fort possible qu'elle sorte avant la sortie du prochain chapitre de "De simples Gestes".

En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise et que vous serez clément fasse à cette longue attente.. :)

Kiss !

P.S. : J'ai voulu corriger les fautes d'orthographe que certaines personnes m'ont souligner, malheureusement le site n'a fait aucune mise à jour... Et a part supprimer et remettre en ligne mes chapitres, je ne sais pas comment faire, si parmi vous, il y en a qui ont des solutions, je suis preneuse !


End file.
